WALT'S REVENGE
by LOGEN
Summary: Yes, its the third story in the trilogy. Walt's back and pissed at BB for killing his gf. He picked up some new friends and is coming back to Earth to out the little green man. But are the people he hired to help really trustworthy? find out.
1. here he comes

**Well, here it is. The third story in the trilogy of A DEMON'S LOVER and DEVIL MAY CARE. Hope you like this one. Deadly vengeful mercs can really tear apart a city. Well you know the drill. Read and review please.**

CH.1

It had been almost two months since Beast Boy had killed Ice, the second son of Satan, and Jessie, a mercenary's girlfriend. And in that time span, Robin had proposed to Starfire and gotten married. Now Beast Boy stood outside Raven's and his own room holding a tiny box and wearing a tux. He was taking Raven out to dinner and planned on proposing to her tonight. He loosened his collar on his shirt as he opened the ring box and gave it one last fleeting glimpse before pocketing it. He knocked and Raven opened the door immediately. She smiled a dazzling smile at him as he looked her up and down. She wore a long and flowing dark sapphire blue dress with slits that went up to her mid thigh. She also wore matching six inch long heels and her hair in a bun on top of her head complete with sparkling green emerald earrings dangling from her ears that Beast Boy had given her not two weeks ago. He seemed floored by her appearance.

"You… you… um… WOW!" he exclaimed. She smiled and took his arm.

"I like how you look to love. Now let's go to dinner. I'm hungry," she stated. Cyborg had loaned them the T-car, since Beast Boy's dark purple motorcycle wouldn't cut it. When they pulled into the parking area, Beast Boy flew out of the car and opened Raven's door for her. He offered a hand which she took and he helped her from the T-car. After going inside and taking their seats, they made their orders of food and drink. Then Beast Boy stared into Raven's eyes.

"I can't find any word in the entire English language to describe your absolute breathtaking beauty tonight Rae," he stated with every word laced and caressed with love. She blushed lightly and smiled as the waiter came with their drinks. Raven sipped at her herbal tea and Beast Boy sipped on his own sweet tea.

"So my mate… what's the occasion? My birthday is tomorrow, not tonight," she said.

"Birthdays are for families. I'm getting my night with you tonight," he said laying his hand on hers and caressing her hand with his thumb. He had every backup excuse ready to make sure it was a real surprise. He and Robin had gone over every possible situation that could or would arise. He was completely prepared. Finally, Beast Boy spinach soup came steaming and looking much like clam chowder and Raven's Steak also came. They ate and just gazed into each other's eyes until they were finished and Beast Boy paid and laid a fifteen dollar tip. They walked out arm in arm. He set her in the car and leaned in.

"Be right back, I forgot the keys," he stated. He ran inside and then through the kitchen and out back in the alley. He looked left and right before changing into a cat. He yowled and meowed for some time until two cats appeared. They conversed and Beast Boy changed back and handed one of the cats the ring.

"Do it _exactly_ as I said, no slip ups and you will be well fed for as long as you live," he stated. The cats bound away into the darkness and Beast Boy returned the same way he came.

"What kept you?" she asked curiously.

"Bathroom," he replied and shifted into reverse and left the parking lot. As he drove, Raven stared in the left side mirror. The Titan's tower was getting farther away.

"Beast Boy, home is the other… other way," she said softly, her mind reeling. Where was he taking her? He didn't mention another stretch in the plans. He drove until they were outside of the city and he began circling toward the woods. He finally slowed down when they were deep in the woods and came to a stop. He took her hand and helped her from the car as soon as he got to her side. They walked to the edge until they broke through the trees and Raven gasped loudly. The moon was so enormous. They were standing on a cliff and fifty feet below was the raging sea. Raven looked around and saw that the Tower was maybe four miles away from them. She gazed skyward toward the stars and saw them twinkling brightly.

"Beast Boy it's so beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"I knew you liked the moon a lot and I found this area a week ago," he said smiling. She twirled in the light of the full moon. It looked close enough to touch, maybe even climb on top of it if that were possible. Beast Boy walked forward and wrapped his arms around her waist as he held her.

"Night's not over yet," he stated. He snapped his fingers and music began to play; soft slow music. He turned around to face him and held her hands.

"Raven? May I have this dance?" he asked softly. She smiled brightly.

"Yes you may," she whispered. They both fell into a slow waltz. When the second slow song came on, he held her close with his arms around her and her head on his chest. They swayed to the tune until it stopped. Beast Boy released her and smiled at her.

"Raven… there was a reason to all this. You see, without you, my life has no meaning. When the sun is up, you are my light in the day. When the moon is up, you are my light in the darkness. Without you, my life is everlasting darkness. I love you beyond words. My heart has been yours since before you marked me. So I ask you," he took her hand and got onto one knee. Raven gasped and her eyes grew wide and her un-held hand flew to her mouth. Tears blossomed at the edges of her eyes. A squirrel ran from the trees and bound toward them and leapt onto Beast Boy's raised knee. He took the ring from its mouth and showed the dark purple sparkling gem in the shape of a heart on a silver band to Raven. She moaned as her hands shook.

"Will you… marry me?" he asked. Raven sobbed as she looked down upon Beast Boy. Words failed her and she nodded and fell upon his neck and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. They stood up, still kissing and a flock of ravens flew from the trees and circled around them until a column of the fabulous birds engulfed them. Raven let her lips off of Beast Boy's for only a second to glance at the black birds crowing and circling them. She gave a wet laugh of absolute happiness and kissed him once again.

When they got back to the Tower, Raven was still beaming. They walked in late at night and all the Titans were there; the honorary ones, the Titan's East, and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. They all looked at the clock and just as Raven walked into the common room, it struck twelve.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled. She yelled in shock and Beast Boy caught her before she toppled over. She got over her small bit of shock and smiled. Cyborg stepped forward as everyone made a ruckus.

"Happy birthday!" he yelled joyously, "So you're now engaged to Beast Boy! Can ya handle him?!" he shouted over the din. Raven nodded, happiness overflowing her.

"Bit early for my party isn't it?" she yelled back.

"My dear Raven, it's _never_ too early to party!" he yelled. The rest of the night was full of party games, drinking games, and just plain fun. Raven re-awoke still in her dress. She had the ring on her finger and loved the look of it there. She had put the earrings up long ago. She looked around and saw that it was maybe twelve in the afternoon. Many of the honorary titans had left after the party was over but most of the Titans were still there asleep in various places in the common room. She looked around bleary eyed and noticed Beast Boy with his head in a bowl of beer they were using for beer pong. He was pulling loud snores through his mouth and whenever he let it out of his nose, it bubbled the beer. It wasn't deep enough to drown him luckily. She stood up and her head immediately rebelled against the act.

"Ow… hangover," she replied. She went and levitated Beast Boy into the air. She teleported them to their room where she laid him in the bed and promptly fell on top of him and fell asleep as well.

Far away in space, a black ship with space rust, red blinking lights, and the look of a scarab beetle was drifting lazily through space. The occupants were sleeping in a freeze sleep. Inside, frost hung on everything, including the occupants. Then a red light began beeping a slow and steady pace. The frost everywhere began to melt until there was a puddle of water shin deep in the entire ship. A computerized voice filled the area.

"Purging… purging… purging," it said. The water began to drain out into a tank to be emptied into space. Then the ship let hot air blow inside to dry everything off. When everything was dry, the red blinking light turned green. Walt's eyes slowly opened and he checked the time and date.

"DAMMIT!" He roared, jerking everyone awake. Everyone began to fully awaken, even the new nomads. Walt began flicking switches and pressing buttons and strapping in.

"What happened?" Pyro asked.

"Set the timer for freeze sleep to be two and a half weeks. It went two and a half months! We need to get to Earth," he snarled angrily, "Hyperdrive ready. Going into hyperspace in three… two… one…" he mashed a button and they flew off. Walt grinned in anticipation.

"Beast Boy here I come," he sneered.


	2. Trouble in Jump

CH. 2

The rest of the titans had left, leaving Robin and his gang at home to clean up after they had gotten rid of their hangovers. Beast Boy and the others were walked around the common room picking up random bits of garbage. Beast Boy stood there looking down upon a piece of garbage and sighed as he bent down to pick it up. Just then, the window/TV shattered and he felt something wiz by the back of his head. Random images flashed through his mind of blow darts and hunters of Africa before he took cover behind the couch. The rest of the titans also took cover behind either the couch or the counters of the kitchen. Everything was quiet and Beast Boy looked to Robin who was slowly beginning to stand up.

"NO!" Beast Boy yelled, throwing his hand out. Robin stopped in his tracks, the tip of his hair about to clear the top of the counter.

"Stay down," he said.

"What _was_ that?" Starfire asked next to Robin.

"Sniper fire," Robin replied, "And they have us pinned." Cyborg was the hardest to hide, but the couch did a good job.

"What the hell? When did our enemies start using normal weapons?" he asked in shock.

"Dunno but it seems to be highly effective," Raven commented. Beast Boy changed into a spider and crawled from behind the couch to the doors leaving the common room. He crept underneath them and changed to a cheetah. He ran to the roof where he changed into an eagle. He had to be quick before he was noticed. He roamed his eyes everywhere, trying to find the shooters. He heard a retort from far away and took wing, feeling the bullet pierce his wing. He screeched and fell to the ground. He changed to a fly and zoomed toward the pier. He landed and changed back to human. As soon as he was human he jumped behind a warehouse.

Miles away, Eagle was lying flat on his stomach on a building. He had an alien sniper rifle, sleek and shiny. The large scope was surveying the Tower and around it. He pressed a button on the scope and the sight magnetized to where he could easily see a fly on the building. He saw nothing and became frustrated. He had just disappeared. He couldn't have gotten that far. He pressed the button a few times again and saw the sight shrink. He flicked a switch and the sight turned to thermo. He gazed everywhere until he saw a slight bit of red near the docks. The heart was beating faster than was supposed to be normal. Behind his visor, Eagle smiled. He saw the other vital organs like his brain, his stomach, liver, kidneys, and major arteries.

"Gotcha," he said and began to slowly squeeze the trigger. Beast Boy was breathing heavily with his back to the building when a man walked up and stood beside him.

"Hey, you're one of the titans aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Sir you have to leave. It's not safe to be near me right now," he said.

"Hey man listen, I'm just so excited to finally meet one of you. I mean-" he was cut off by a loud retort and before Beast Boy could even wonder, the side of the man's head blew open. Blood splattered the deck, water, Beast Boy, and the wall. Beast Boy yelled. He yelled loud and long. The entire left side of the man's head was gone. The body fell, shock still evident in the only eye left in his head. There was a wet splat as he fell onto the deck. Beast Boy was still screaming. He suddenly stopped as his entire body shook. He fell to his knees and didn't really know what to do. He looked up and saw a huge hole in the wall where the bullet had come from. Miles away, Eagle smiled as he saw Beast Boy's face. An innocent man died… but it didn't matter. Walt was the boss. And Beast Boy had to die. He fired again, but Beast Boy leapt into the air and turned into a peregrine falcon.

He flew at two hundred and ten miles an hour toward where he saw Eagle laying. Eagle aimed and fired, but Beast Boy saw his finger squeeze and dodged, still coming fast and strong. Eagle stood up and threw the gun away. He reached to his boots and took out two curved daggers. Beast Boy changed human still flying and used his momentum to tackle Eagle. It was like ramming into a brick wall as they were both thrown from the building. As they toppled over the edge, they began to fall forty floors to the bottom. Wind rippled at them and Eagle slashed at Beast boy. Beast Boy quickly changed into an eagle yet again and flared his wings. He slowed and watched as Eagle fell to the ground. Even at his altitude of thirty five stories, Beast boy could still hear the splat. He flew down and landed. Eagle was a bloody, unrecognizable mess. Beast Boy changed back and slowly walked up to the body. Everyone was coming closer slowly; a few had hands to their mouths. Beast Boy was two feet from him when he lifted his head. Everyone close enough screamed in shock and fear. Beast Boy backpedaled in shock. Eagle slowly got up. He didn't seem hurt at all. And the red liquid on the road was definitely blood.

"Cockroach," was all he said and shot into the air, creating a small crater in his wake. Beast Boy got back to the Tower and reported that Eagle had been the shooter.

"Walt's back," Robin whispered in shock.

"And with a vengeance," Raven said, "Even if we tell him his dead X was a whore and traitor, he'd never believe us." Cyborg nodded.

"We are no longer safe," Beast Boy said. Anywhere we go, we put innocent lives in danger. The only answer is to bring the fight to them."

"How do we do that when we haven't a clue where they are?" Robin asked. Just then, there was a streak of green. A smiling Tameranian hovered in front of the window with an evil smile and glowing green eyes.

"MOVE!" Robin roared. They scattered just as Gloose's eyes spewed green bolts. She laughed maniacally as she shot green starbolts from her fists and beams from her eyes. She landed and reached for the baton at her waist. Her silky smooth but dangerous voice cooed as she walked. She was now donning black leather that looked like it belonged in an S&M porn strip. The scanty leather barely covered anything. From the tip of the baton sprouted bright purple energy that crackled. It resembled a glowing whip that trailed behind her as she sauntered into the common room.

"Staaaaaarefirrrrrre," she cooed, "Come out… I want to play." She laughed lightly as she looked left and right, the evil smile still in place and her eyes still glowing. The rest of Walt's team assembled through the window next. Those that couldn't fly sported jet packs/flamethrowers. Dome needed a much larger one than the others. Pyro looked left and right as he landed. Dome landed, causing the floor to shake and a few cracks to crawl across the floor. Eagle and Walt also joined them with the Nomads following close behind. Walt had a large cannon type looking gun while Pyro kept his flamethrower. Dome's mechanical arm was changed into a laser and both the Nomads sported only the jetpacks.

"Spread out. Kill them all, but keep Beast Boy and his little mate alive, got it?" he snapped. Everyone nodded and started fanning out, sweeping their weapons. The Nomads kept their eyes on anything that moved. There were three doors that led out of the common room. Dome, Pyro, and Gloose went through the door on the right. Walt and Eagle went through the one straight ahead, and the two nomads went through the door on the left. Robin and Starfire were running break neck speed toward the large underwater basement. A noise made them pause. It sounded much like a stampede on the stairway.

"Go, go, go," Robin whispered urgently to his wife. Robin and Starfire made it to the bottom.

"Where do we run to now husband?" she asked shakily. There was a large crash and they both whirled around to see a large shape stand up from his crouched position. Dome had punched through the many flights of stairs down to them. He walked out smiling evilly and cracking his neck.

"Hello," he said softly and evilly as Gloose and Pyro joined him. Robin and Starfire looked at one another and then back at the three as they slowly advanced on the pair. Walt and Eagle flew up the many flights of stairs as their mechanical opponent ran as fast as he could up the steps.

"Cyborg stop!" Walt yelled up the steps as he panted. He held his gun tightly, hoping that the metal son of a bitch would listen.

"I don't want to kill you Cyborg!" he warned. He and Eagle came round a corner and were greeted by a blast from Cyborg's cannon. Eagle was hit head on and was thrown into the wall. He grunted and pulled himself loose of the metal wall. His broken back snapped into place and his cracked his neck and followed Walt after Cyborg. Cyborg reached the roof and ran to the edge where he looked over. _Great_, he thought, _didn't really think this far_. Walt and Eagle ran out of the door and Walt's gun was aimed at Cyborg. The sun was bright on Walt's and Cyborg's sweat covered faces.

"Cyborg, listen up!" Walt yelled as his finger twitched. Cyborg looked down toward the jagged rocks and foaming sea. He had never really seen it as he had now. As if a rabid bear were attempting to reach up and eat him alive. He turned around to face Walt with his hands up and his arms at right angles.

"There's promise and hope for you with me… you just have to accept to be one of my men. You don't have to kill your friends, just wait for us to finish them off. I don't want to kill you; I'd much rather have you on my side," Walt said with his gun still aimed at Cyborg's chest. Cyborg began to sweat in nervousness. He was caught between a rock and a hard place… not a good thing. They had him pinned. He opened his mouth to give his answer. Beast Boy and Raven ran along the hallways. Only Beast Boy could hear their silent-as-an-owl stalkers. He had to admit, he was having extreme difficulty hearing them. The only sound that gave them away was the whispering of their nomad clothing. The couple rounded a corner only to screech to a halt. The nomads stood side by side, staring with yellow and red eyes.

The two stared back, tensed for any attack. Then, as one, the nomads removed their gloves. The nomad with yellow eyes had hands that seemed to be decomposing before their eyes. Sand and flakes of skin fell off as he removed the other glove. The nomad with red eyes removed his gloves to show hands so dark red, they were almost black. Shiny sharp black nails on scaly hands appeared, looking like they belonged to the devil himself. They pocketed their gloves and stood there silently staring.

"Raven," Beast Boy whispered, barely audible, "On my signal, we get the hell out of here." Beast Boy's foot twitched and the nomads attacked. Beast Boy and Raven ran as fire so hot, it melted the walls and earth a mud brown billowed in great torrents toward them. Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and Raven hopped on as they tore down the hallway. After a while, Beast Boy stopped, his sides heaving and legs shaking. Raven got off and glanced over the side of the wall. The hallway looked untouched. She silently crept toward it and suddenly saw a perfect image of herself appear. She gasped, thinking her dead sister had come back, but it was a reflection. She reached out and touched it.

"Glass," she whispered. Beast Boy walked up and touched it as well. He still seemed a bit out of breath. Just then, their reflections changed to the nomads. Their arms reached out of the glass and toward them. The two teens panicked and ran for their lives. How could they compete with them? Power of that magnitude was just too much. The nomads followed, hot on their heels. Walt sneered as Cyborg opened his mouth and lifted both his middle fingers.

"Go fuck yourself," he said. Walt squeezed the trigger. The bullets pinged into Cyborg, pushing hi over the side of the Tower. He yelled as he fell, but shot his hand up and felt it grip the edge of the tower. He jerked to a stop. Electricity sparked and crackled from his gunshot holes. He was lucky that they had not broken something vital. He slowly began to lower himself until he felt a jolt run down the thick metal cord. He looked up to see Walt slamming the butt of his gun into the fingers of Cyborg's hand. When that failed, he stood back and opened fire on Cyborg's fingers. Cyborg gasped as he felt the cord go slack. He fell the rest of the way, into the raging ocean that had already been reaching to claim him. Walt smirked as he saw what was left of Cyborg's hand plummet beneath the waves. He turned around to see Eagle staring at him through his mirrored helmet.

"Why kill them all? Why not just Beast Boy?" Eagle asked.

"Because his team mates would hunt us for it and kill us. If we didn't kill his mate, I assure you that that she devil would gut us while we were still alive and then hang us with our own entrails," Walt walked off with Eagle close behind him.


	3. defeated?

**I'm soooooooooo sorry. I've been busy with college and tring to get my comic business off the ground. Please forgive me. Here is the long anticipated chapter three of Walt's Revenge.**

**.** CH. 3

Dome's mechanical hand began to change into his laser.

"Robin, I wish to stop now," Starfire said fearfully. Robin took out his bo-staff and twirled it once.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight it out Star… get ready," he warned. Starfire's fists began to power up. Gloose followed suit and with a small little spit, Pyro's flamethrower started while Dome's laser whined loudly. Gloose flew at Starfire and tackled her into the T-ship. The metal restraints holding it in place groaned as Gloose pulled back a green fist with her eyes aglow and smiling evilly.

"You're all finished," she cooed in an evil voice and slammed it into Starfire's face. Dome chuckled darkly as he aimed. Pyro also aimed at Robin.

"So long Rob. I always did like ya," Pyro said. Dome fired at Robin's head. Robin dodged and saw a large ball of fire come toward him. It took shape and changed into a large dragon. The flame dragon bared its fiery teeth at Robin and Pyro smiled. Robin leaped to the right as and the dragon roared and flew after him with Pyro following behind. Dome slowly approached Starfire and Gloose who were fighting it out. Starfire was blocking each glowing punch and attempting to hit her back, but wasn't making much progress. Gloose kicked Starfire in the stomach, then Gloose grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her fist into her cheek three times. Starfire flew away with a shout of pain on the third strike. She hit the ground and skidded to a halt. Dome chuckled darkly as Gloose slowly walked over with her whip out. She cackled and cracked the air. Starfire got up and backed away, shaking. Gloose was much stronger than her.

"Come Starfire, I just want to play," she said giggling with malice. Starfire spared a glance at Robin, who was dodging the fire thrown by the dragon and Pyro. Every time he attempted to get close, he was blown back. He had already lost his fire proof cape which obviously wasn't fire proof enough. Starfire's eyes glowed bright green. She slowly lifted up into the air, a snarl on her face. Gloose's smile slowly began to falter and Dome unintentionally took a step back. These two were preventing her from getting to and saving her husband whom she loved with all her heart. This was a no-no.

"You are very bad people," Starfire scolded with a quiver of rage in her voice. Gloose smirked.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" she scoffed.

"Gloose," Dome warned softly, looking up at Starfire with fear in his eyes.

"You are a pathetic little bitch princess from Tameran who couldn't harm a Fongorn if you tried." Starfire's eyes widened, and then narrowed in more rage. Dome immediately turned tail and ran. He knew Gloose was in for it now. He ran to the door and turned to watch what would happen next. Starfire opened her mouth and let loose a loud, high pitch battle cry. Gloose immediately realized she was in trouble. Starfire's eyes suddenly did something that never happened before: The green glow of her eyes turned blood red. Gloose jumped back in shock. Pyro, the dragon, and Robin ceased battle to watch in shock and amazement. Starfire landed and slowly walked toward Gloose who started walking backwards in fear, he whip dropping from her hands. Starfire glanced at the whip and in one laser burst, it was incinerated. Gloose fell to her knees and clasped her hands. Her glowing eyes changed back to normal.

"I'm sorry… have mercy… please," she begged. Starfire's eyes changed back to glowing green.

"You shall go to jail where you belong," Starfire scolded pointing a finger in her face. In a flash of movement, she was across the room behind Robin holding a small blade to his neck.

"Move and he dies. Pyro, if he takes me down, have your pet eat him alive," she snarled. Pyro nodded. Dome by now had fled from the scene. Starfire's eyes went back to glowing red and she pointed at Gloose. The tip of her finger was submerged in a tiny marble shaped ball of green and red. Gloose smirked.

"You may hit your precious Robin," she sneered. In the blink of an eye, the ball traveled the distance between them and smacked Gloose in her face. She flew back into the T-ship, which came loose and fell to the ground. It teetered and fell backwards against the wall. Gloose slid down to the ground where Starfire was waiting. She gave a hard right hook, sending Gloose flying across the room to the roof above. There was a loud crunch and a high pitched gasp. Everyone looked up at Gloose who was grasping one of the four rebar poles sticking through her chest and stomach (for those uneducated in building construction or have not heard, rebar is a thin metal pole that helps to hold foundations together if I'm not mistaken). She gasped for air. Both of her lungs had been pierced and had collapsed.

Her stomach had been pierced twice and her liver once. Her hands frantically tried to pull them out, but they were still attached to the ceiling where Dome had done his damage to get downstairs faster. Her fingers were slippery with her own blood and her eyes were wide open with the eyeballs rolled to the back of her head. Blood flowed out of her mouth down her chest and between her breasts and down her arms. She made chocking sounds as she finally stopped struggling and went limp. Blood flowed from her mouth down to the ground below where it began to puddle. Her eyes still white and staring. Pyro looked from Gloose to the two love birds. Starfire's eyes were still blood red.

She pointed at Pyro and that's when the dragon disappeared and Pyro ran like hell. Robin shakily got to his feet as Starfire's eyes dimmed from blood red to green, and then back to normal. Robin walked over to her as she stared up at Gloose's dead body.

"Starfire… what... how…" he looked at Gloose and back to Starfire.

"It is a power that lives in my blood and has been in the royal family for generations. It has helped us to win wars and defeat foes greater than us. My great-great-great grandfather called it Royal Rage," she stated.

"But you killed… you… only Beast Boy has ever…" he sputtered. Starfire looked at him with eyes that spoke of wisdom.

"Had I not killed, you would be dead and my heart broken to the point that I myself would also die. You see… Titans may not kill, but sooner or later, everyone will have to kill someone, either emotionally or physically. My day to kill came today and it just happened to be physical. And I will tell you this Robin," she said, her voice getting fierce, "I would kill anyone for you. I would kill my own kin to keep you alive." Robin was silent.

"Let us go. Our friends still need our help," she stated.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven were running down the hall towards the common room. They ran through the doors only to come face to face with Walt and Eagle. Each was holding a very large gun pointing straight at them. They halted and Walt grinned.

"Hello Beast Boy," Walt said and cocked his gun. He lifted it, aimed briefly, and fired. The bullet pinged and went whizzing into Eagle's chest. Raven had lifted a force field to protect them. Eagle grunted and fell to one knee. He growled as he held his chest. Then he got back up and lifted his open hand and tilted it. The bullet fell from his gloved hand. Then, the Nomads ran into the room, gloves back on their hands. Walt snarled.

"Damnit! I came all the way across the galaxy to have Beast Boy's head and I intend to get it!" he shouted as he grabbed a cigar and lit it, "Eagle." Eagle walked toward the large black force field protecting the two lovers. Raven stared into his dark visor covering his face.

"I'm sorry Raven, but if you don't lower the shield I will have to force you to. And that would do damage I don't want you to have," he stated calmly. Raven glared through her force field at him.

"Dude, are you falling for my girl?" Beast Boy asked in amazement. Eagle turned his visor towards Beast Boy.

"That is none of your concern mutt!" he snarled.

"That's a yes," Beast Boy muttered.

"Enough!" Walt yelled in a muffled voice since he wanted to keep his cigar in his mouth. He walked up to them and snatched his cigar from his mouth angrily. He breathed the smoke slowly onto Raven's force field.

"I killed Cyborg," he whispered. Raven's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in rage. Beast Boy was much worse off than Raven.

"Don't rise to his bait Beast Boy. He wants you to attack him," Raven said sternly.

"He fought like a child. Didn't even scratch me," Walt sneered as he took another draw on his cigar. Beast Boy growled loudly and bared his teeth, "Rob and the little girl are probably dead by now to. You're all that's left. Put the field down and I promise we will make it quick." Walt eyed Raven.

"Except you. I might let you live since Eagle has taken a liking to you… and for old time's sake," he stated as he took another puff.

"Both of you can go fuck yourselves," Raven growled as her hands balled into fists. Walt sighed, smoke billowing out.

"So be it," he replied. The nomads were just beginning to close in when the door behind them blew inwards, smashing into them and throwing them both out the large TV/window. Robin and Starfire stood there in their fighting poses looking murderous. Eagle took a step back as Dome and Pyro ran in through the other door.

"Boss! Walt! Gloose is dead!" Pyro wailed in fear, then noticed the two married couple and the two engaged.

"So you've killed another of my team." he said with suppressed rage took a few deep breaths.

"You will all regret this, mark my words. Team, MOVE OUT!" They all flew out the still broken window. Walt remained glaring, then shot upwards while his team flew off in the distance.

"Where's he going?" Beast Boy asked. Raven's eyes grew wide.

"Shit! Get out of here now! Go!" she yelled. Robin and Starfire made their way for the front door, running fast. Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand and made for their room. She grabbed her mirror and opened a small portal. She placed it inside and then grabbed his hand again, running as fast as possible.

"Raven what's going on?!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Just RUN!!!" she roared. Above in the air, Walt was rising fast. Finally he stopped and looked down. He grinned and cut the power to his jet pack. He began to free fall and was beginning to pick up speed. He put his hands flat against his body and put his legs together, resting his chin on his chest, going faster and faster, plummeting straight down toward the Titans Tower roof. Starfire and Robin were on the fifth floor when robin looked out the window and saw something flaming towards them like a small comet. His eyes widened as he grabbed Starfire's hand and leapt from the window, falling toward the sea below. Walt slammed through the roof, falling through the entire tower all the way to the basement and even through the rock.

As he hit the tower and was making his way down, the entire Tower seemed to explode outward and began to collapse. As Robin and Starfire were falling, a large chunk of the tower rammed into Starfire, ripping her from Robin's grasp and sending her screaming away. Robin didn't have time to yell her name as he turned around and only had time to see something large and grey come toward him at breakneck speed; darkness enveloped him. Raven and Beast Boy were running and on the sixth floor when flashes of images hit her. Carnage. Fire. Loss. And the death of the Teen titans. Beast Boy was just running by a window. She made up her mind fast and rammed into him, sending him flying through it and down to the sea. She saw him hit the water and get swallowed by the waves. She felt the tower tremble greatly and looked up in time to see the ceiling collapse on top of her.

* * *

Walt's hand burst from the rubble that remained of the Tower. He had completely decimated it. Most of it had fallen through to the basement and lower areas so there wasn't much of the disaster to see. Walt grabbed a rock and felt hands grab his own. He was yanked to the surface as rocks were moved out of the way. His team hoisted him up. His shirt was gone, showing his muscular toned body and his pants almost none existent. He was given clothes and changed right there. Then he looked upon his team. They had fear in their eyes.

"You killed them. All of them," Pyro whispered.

"Of course Pyro… finally our problem is fixed. Jessie, Screech, and Gloose are avenged. May they rest in peace," Walt stated calmly, "Now I think that our success deserves a drink, don't you all think so?" This was agreed with many cheers. They made their way toward land to find the nearest bar. As they were downing their beers or soda, Walt had an epiphany.

"You know, this planet has many people wanting others dead. We can hire our services out on this planet and retire while young," he said and took a generous gulp of his Captain Morgan. Everyone cheered and raised their drinks in the air.

"To Walt, who killed the un-killable Titans!" yelled Eagle. Everyone yelled their approval. A person walked up to their table. Walt looked up to him and saw that he wore a long robe and hood.

"Greetings," the person said in a hushed voice.

"What do you want?" Walt asked.

"I beg your pardon young Master but I could not help but overhear you killed the Teen Titans. Are you certain that all five in this area are dead?" Walt's attention was captured suddenly.

"This area?" he asked.

"Why yes young Master. There are numerous Titans all across the globe," Walt looked upon his team, "I can help you destroy the rest if it need be young Master. I know of their exact locations. Do the same thing as before and I'm certain that the Titans will become extinct."

"Boys… hunting season is open once again." Walt said with an evil grin.


	4. seven years later

CH. 4

_**Seven years later**_

After just two years, the rest of the Titans fell to Walt's onslaught. They stood no chance when he dived out of a plane and decimated their tower with them still asleep in their beds. When the evil doers of all the titans' world wide heard of this, they rallied to Walt as their unstoppable leader. It wasn't long till the heroes of the world such as Batman, Static Shock, and the Justice league tried standing up to them. But like the titans, they fell without making a single dent in the new Evil's League. Walt now owns the world and even the Milky Way itself. He even sent his men into Hell itself. Satan and Trigon stood no chance.

Damien rallied to Walt instead of fighting with his father. Trigon finally non existent and Satan under chains, nothing could ever seem to stand in Walt's way. Ruler of an entire universe and planet. His personal team now consisted of Eagle, the Nomads, Pyro, Dome, and some newcomers including Damien, the man he met at the bar who called himself Caesar with the power of turning into a marble monster. He even called upon the Titan's oldest and evilest foes when he took over Hell. Crow, Slade, and Ice were back and at his side along with Gloose and Screech. When he finally heard that Jessie had indeed cheated on him he incinerated her and she became non existent like Trigon. When the world's armies tried standing up to him, he merely had them destroyed by Hell's army.

The survivors either rallied to him or were killed. Not many rallied, but enough did to become his Earthen army. Hell's army went back to watch over Hell under Dameon's rule.

* * *

Beast Boy looked upon the blood red sky. This was much worse than when Trigon took over. Trigon had tried and failed but Walt had succeeded where Trigon had failed and taken over the Milky Way, Earth, _and_ Hell. Beast Boy changed his name, found an old ring of Cyborg's and changed his image. He now went under the alias Orin Reeves. The world had definitely changed for the worse.

Everyone was poor now except for Walt. No one was higher or more educated than anyone else. Rape and murder ravaged the city daily and nightly. Beast Boy did his best to contain it, but had to do it lying low. He couldn't go on patrol; he could only save the ones he happened on. And he was gone from giving mercy. He was still a Titan but he wouldn't let the rapist or murderer get away with it. He'd beat him to death and send the person on their way. He was alone. No superhero left; the last of his kind. He had searched for his friends for up to three years, hoping that at least one had survived, hoping that at least Raven had.

But they were nowhere to find. He searched the wreckage for Raven but it was like finding a needle in a hay stack. He never found Cyborg, Robin, or Starfire. When he tried contacting any hero he could think of, he only got static or a view of their lair trashed by a large struggle. His hideout of his own was a basement of an old pawn shop. When Walt took over, every weapon was seized and melted down to make his large castle like mansion where the Tower used to be. He even used the bits he could salvage from the Tower itself. But down here there were rows of guns that were well oiled and cleaned with a large amount of ammunition.

Other than this area, the only real weapons in existence were owned by Walt himself. He had gathered many people to help in his cause of taking Walt down. Tonight was the big night that they were going to storm the castle quietly and at night. He had a team of seven behind him. They planned on using knives, daggers, swords, and crossbows for the silence. But if they were found out, they'd take out the big guns. That night, he was at the dock with his ring off and in his pocket. The holo-ring may come in handy. His team came from different areas of the dock and rallied to him. They were all dressed in black.

"Get in the water slowly and quietly. We swim underwater until we need air. We go up, take a breath and then go back under. The wind is strong. The waves will hide us when we come up for air. Remember, kill silently. If the alarm is raised, then we go to the big guns. Are your weapons secured?" Everyone did a weapons check and nodded, "Then lets go." They walked bent low toward the water and slipped in without causing a ripple.

Then they took deep breaths and went under and began to swim toward the island. The dark grey clouds rolled in fast, thunder rolling in the distance. It took up to half an hour to get there. When the finally made it to the rocks, they climbed up with expert ease. The first two up brought out their crossbows and kept a clear surveillance. Hen it was clear they motioned for the others to make their ways over the edge. They stalked up to the edge and al took out their crossbows. They aimed as one toward the top and fired. Ropes connected to their belts and arrows flew from them up to the top. They jerked the ropes to make sure they were secure and began to climb. They climbed as fast as possible and did the same thing when climbing over the rocks.

Two men climbed over making sure it was secure and motioned for the others to come over. When they were all over, they made their way across the cat walk. Four went left and four went right. Two with their crossbows out and two with daggers, ready to slice up close. They had to slash the throats so as not to let them yell out. After clearing the entire catwalk, they made their way down to the ground below. It was large and open with many hummers and other cars. Ahead there was a small surveillance room where the cameras sent their feed. They stopped and got into the shadows to conspire on what came next.

"Ok, we got this far. Remember we want no survivors. Kill as much as possible. But if they offer to be prisoners, get any information we might need and kill them. Got it? Ok, I'm going to bring two other men to help me take care of the men in that room so we can have a free reign of the inside. But I need someone to watch the cameras and radio us anything interesting or dangers or ambushes." They all nodded, "Ok who's my volunteer?"

"I'll do it," a man said raising his hand slightly.

"Ok Dave, you come with me and James. Ready…….. go," they stalked, doubled over. James and Dave both had their crossbows out and ready while Beast Boy had two daggers. They came up to the door and James and Dave got on either side. Beast Boy came up and kicked the door in. James and Dave turned and fired; two men got arrows in their hearts and fell over with thumps. One more reached for his side arm but Beast Boy flicked his wrist and flung the dagger in between his eyes. Dave and James reloaded as Beast Boy walked in and grabbed his dagger. He whipped it off and sheathed it on his side.

"As soon as we leave Dave, block the door good and get into their system. Plant a virus from that thumb drive I gave you. As soon as I leave the island or die, it will activate and render every single bit of electrical device within the world useless. They will only have their legs. That should even the odds at least a bit if we lose here today. Got it?" Dave nodded and put on a head set. Beast Boy and James left for Dave to block the entrance. They got back to their friends and Beast Boy looked them all in the eyes.

"The towers hold the ones I have to kill. The two best of you will go down into the structure and plant the explosives and kill anyone you see. Then after that is done you get… your… asses… out. You get to the top of those catwalks and u dive over the edge and swim out of here. If we fail, the two who leave will be the new leaders, understood?" They all nodded, "Lets see… Jim and George. Both of you are my strongest and wittiest men. You will do what I have told. Make it happen men."

Jim and George made their way downward carrying bags of C-4 and weapons. Beast Boy took the rest of his men upstairs toward the living quarters. He immediately heard Dave's voice in his ear.

"Ok, you're going to make your way up the stairs to the fifth floor. That floor has a lot of men there. If the alarm goes off, they are the ones who will end up being all over your ass," he stated.

"Thanks Dave," Beast Boy said as he came to the fifth floor. He silently opened the door and looked down both ends of the hall. He backed back out and looked at his men.

"Two of you take the left end and the other two come with me on the other end. Kill silently. Slice throats, shoot arrows, kill them all. _Please_ don't raise the alarm, I don't feel like taking on this _entire_ place just to get out alive and try again," he stated. They nodded and then they were off. They took one room at a time. Each room had up to seven men bunking inside fast asleep. They mostly sliced throats. But if someone woke up groggily, he was shot with multiple arrows or just one through the throat. Soon, the entire fifth floor was clear of any living being. They made their way to back up with Dave giving him advice.

"Skip the next two floors, nothing interesting there, just trophies. Wait, what the fuck is this?" There was silence as Beast Boy stopped.

"What… what is it Dave?" he whispered.

"There's a cell block. Most of the power is diverted there though. It's not that big really, I have no idea why he'd need so much power there," he said in a confused voice.

"Dave, can you cut the power?" Beast Boy asked.

"'Fraid not man. The power isn't in this room. It's in Walt's room with him." Beast Boy's brain was reeling. Most of the power was converted to the cell block. But it was a small room and the power controls were in Walt's room. It was obvious he was very keen on keeping something under control. He put it in the back of his mind for the moment and moved on.

"Ok this floor is named Slade. Does that mean anything to you?" Dave asked.

"It does," Beast Boy said quietly. They came to the door but stayed out of the way. It was locked with a keypad, eye retina scan, and voice recognizer.

"What now?" James asked.

"We move on. Theirs no way in without taking up a lot of our time. Let's go," he stated and made his way up again. It was on the eighth floor that the alarm was sounded. Beast Boy stopped in his tracks, eyes going wide.

"What happened?!" he snarled into his earpiece.

"George and Jim!" Dave answered in a panicked tone, "They laid the explosives but one of the people they killed sounded an alarm before he died. They are hauling ass and if I were you I'd get the fuck out to man! You are about to have major bad guy activity! I'm off! I gotta get the hell out!"

"Good, get the hell out. We are gonna try and follow. Beast Boy out!" They began to haul their asses back up the stairs.

"Orin! What the hell?! We should be going down!" Yelled Shane.

"You don't want to be caught by Slade! Keep going, now, get your guns out! Hurry!" They dropped their crossbows and daggers and grabbed their AK-47s and side arms. Beast boy ran up the stairs until he came to the last floor on the tower. He ran up the last flight of stairs leading to the very top. Jim slammed his shoulder into the door and ran across the open area full of cars, throwing the last of the C-4 under as many cars as possible and ran up the stairs.

George was just behind him as they made their way to the edge and Jim leapt over the edge and executed a perfect swan dive with his hands pointing out on either side of him and then put them in front as he plummeted toward the water. George leapt over and just as his body left the edge, there was a loud retort and blood splattered from his body. His eyes went blank immediately as he fell, twirling through the air to splatter against the rocks. Dave made his way across next, finally getting the door open. The sniper was beginning to aim at him when a bullet flew across the water and through his closed eye.

Dave knew he was ok since Beast Boy had planted a sniper on the docks. He leapt over and also swan dived into the water. Beast Boy slammed through the door looking left and right. This wasn't the highest tower but it was one of the many that were. He looked over the edge and nearly vomited in fear. They were so high up. Even if he did manage to change into something that could carry them all, he'd be perfect pickings for the snipers. He had to think fast. That was when a very old sight appeared through the door: Slade bots. He recoiled with his men holding up their guns but not firing just yet. Then an idea struck him as the Slade bots attacked.

"Grab one and jump!" he yelled and grabbed the first and leapt over the edge. He quickly shot it in the head to stop it from killing him and plummeted to the bottom. He stood up on top of it, letting his arms fly high in the air. Then, timing it just right, they landed and he bent his knees, and rolled. He got up and saw that his men had followed his example. They did the exact same thing and just as they got back to their feet, guns fired. Beast Boy ducked behind the cars with his gun ready. The others did the same but two had been killed. Luckily, James was still with him, as was Shane and Tim. There was a loud shout.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! HOLD YOUR _FUCKING_ FIRE!" The hail of bullets stopped. Walt had come. He heard someone slowly clapping.

"Beast Boy. I thought I had killed you already when I obliterated your tower and your friends." Beast Boy's anger boiled to the surface.

"Well I guess you didn't do it correctly enough!" he shouted back, with his teeth bared.

"Really Beast boy," came his muffled voice. Beast boy reasoned he must have lit a cigar, "You have become quite the rebel." There was a crunch as Walt jumped down to the ground.

"You're very much like Eagle you know… hard to kill. And I now know that you did me a favor killing Jessie. I'm not so pissed anymore BB. So here's the deal. Kill the rest of your men, join me, and I promise I will make you a god among men. Eh? Whatcha say BB," Walt asked.

"Go fuck yourself you self centered bastard! I killed Jessie to save my own skin! You killed my friends and my fiancée. You will die by _my_ hand and no one else's _very_ soon!" There was a series of splats and the entire line of his men fell dead. The sniper had used one bullet to take them all out. Walt turned to look at the dead men who would have saved him. Beast Boy came from behind the Hummer while the rest of his men ran for their lives. Beast Boy aimed and fired with his AK-47, emptying his entire magazine of bullets. Walt jerked with each shot and fell back onto the ground unmoving. Beast boy threw his gun aside and ran to the top of the catwalk, leaping off.

* * *

Deep inside Walt's fortress, in the cell block laid a figure in the darkness. There was a loud slow patter of someone walking down the stairs. The figure looked up and saw Walt, bleeding profusely from many gunshot wounds, walk in. He groaned as the bullets began to fall out of his wounds and to the floor. When he was fully healed, he cracked his neck. He walked to the first cell and looked past the glowing bars of energy.

"Your beloved came today. It's a very good thing that he had no idea you were inside. He'd have torn apart every living thing to get to you," Walt said quietly. There was a sound, almost like a growl, then the inhabitant spit into Walt's eye. He sighed and wiped it away.

"Beast Boy will murder you Walt, mark my words. And if he doesn't, you better hope to whatever god you worship I never get out and beat him to it," Raven said.


	5. three found

CH. 5

Beast Boy and his men made it back to shore. As soon as Beast Boy was on land, the explosions sounded through the air. He and his men turned to watch the cars flip through the air. The watched as many towers crumbled and fell to the ground; then there was a flash of light that flew through the air. It was the EMP virus making all machines and electrical devices un-useable. The Slade bots would also account for that. Even a wall was blown outward. Beast Boy turned to his soaked friends who seemed to be glowing with success.

"Men, this isn't over. Not by a long shot. We will have a single team watching over their progress. The rest will be doing the usual and saving this city's inhabitants. We _will_ take this city back. Then the world!" Beast Boy yelled pumping one fist into the air. His men yelled and threw their own hands into the air. They heard the pitter patter of feet running across the dock. They turned to see the sniper come up with his gun slung over his back.

"Orin! Important news from Base!" He panted. Beast Boy put his hands on the man's back.

"Rest… catch your breath," he said. He took the phone and answered.

"Orin here. What's going on?"

"We saved a man from a mugging. You need to come see this." The line went dead and Beast Boy handed it back.

"Let's go home gents," he said. They all followed Beast Boy back to base through the sewers.

Beast Boy arrived back with his men and went immediately to his Lieutenant.

"Hatch, what happened?" he asked with authority.

"Well… this guy we ended up saving. He's pretty messed up," he said as they began walking into the basement of the run down building.

"How so?" Beast Boy asked. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Beast Boy stopped short. This man was in rags of green, yellow, and red with bare feet and electric blue eyes. Beast Boy couldn't breathe, he could only stare at Robin in shock, amazement, joyfulness, and relief all at once.

"Amnesia sir. And the scar that makes up half his face isn't that pretty either," Hatch replied. Indeed, Robin didn't look like himself at all. Robin's hair was shaggy and curly. The left side of his face was an enormous scar. Beast Boy admired that Robin still managed to look handsome even when he almost resembled one of his old foes that Beast Boy himself had killed years ago in a gun fight. Beast Boy walked up to Robin and lightly laid his hands on his shoulders. Robin looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow as if asking if he was gay. Tears made their way down Beast Boy's face.

"I'm taking I knew you at one time?" Robin asked. Beast Boy could no longer contain himself and hugged him as if his life depended on it. He sobbed into Robin's shoulder who gave a look of disgust. Beast Boy stepped back and tried to contain himself.

"Yes," he replied sounding breathless, "We upheld the law together. Fought evil." Robin nodded.

"Robin-" Robin interrupted him.

"I do not know my real name but I assure you that I will not be called some bird that lays baby blue eggs. I am named Dick. It was on a credit card in my wallet. No other identification. So call me Dick from now on ok?" Beast Boy nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked urgently.

"Waking up on a beach somewhere in an absurd costume and a wedding ring on my finger. I felt like a fuckin traffic light." He scoffed. Beast Boy smiled at that.

"I lived out in the wilderness, killing to eat and eventually made it back to civilization. There I stole to feed myself and lived on the streets. My face I always had to keep hidden. It was horribly messed up. I wish I could remember… but no matter how hard I try I just can't." He stated. Beast Boy, fast as a rattler's strike, punched at Robin. Robin blocked in an instant. His eyes widened and looked up at Beast Boy.

"You may have lost your memory, but our reflexes have never been better. You have lots of training to do Dick. My second in command will try to re-teach you. Maybe we can get rid of those cobwebs obscuring your mind from the truth," Beast boy said with a smile. Beast Boy made to leave but Robin grabbed his wrist.

"Wait… I still don't know your name," he said with a small sad frown.

"For now, call me Orin," Beast Boy said with a small smile.

Walt walked into his room and saw his most trusted officer. Pyro walked forward.

"Damage?" Walt asked.

"All your vehicles are destroyed and all our electronic devices are gone for good. There's no way to fix them. This caused the cell block to power down, letting the prisoners free. We barely contained them. One _did_ escape though." Walt whirled to face him.

"WHAT?!" he roared.

"It was the one with Amnesia Walt. She flew out and into the air. We are unable to locate her though," Pyro said calmly.

"Find her! I don't care _what_ it takes; get to her before Beast Boy does!" Walt roared. Pyro ran out of the room as Walt sat down rubbing his temples. This was too much. Beast Boy nearly tore his entire fortress down and destroyed every vehicle. And to add insult to injury, he destroyed the electronic devices with a well placed virus in the system that self destructed in the system itself causing even _more_ irreparable damage. Luckily he had kept the prisoners in separate cell blocks so they had no knowledge of each other and it was to stay that way. He lay down on his bed and blew out the candles.

Beast Boy walked outside and looked to the starless and moonless sky. It was time for saving lives. He sent out teams to patrol through the sewers. He patrolled above ground however running through the shadows. He did this now, hoping Robin would be safe with Jim. He ran on the roof tops as a cat, looking everywhere possible for anyone in trouble. He finally chanced upon a poor homeless man being assaulted by one of the many murderers. He leapt from the roof and changed back to human, landing on the thug's shoulders, breaking them. The man yelled loudly in pain. Beast Boy silenced him by reaching down and yanking his head to the left. There was a satisfying crack and he let go. He looked up to see the old man gazing fearfully at him.

"Don't be scared," Beast boy said tenderly.

"In church, they say to leave judgment to God," the man said softly.

"I am. I'm just setting the meeting," Beast Boy said and was off, transforming into an owl. As he was flying, he saw something in the distance. He flew toward it until it stopped and turned around. He almost fell out of the air. Starfire was floating there in front of him in baggy jail rags. Her eyes were aglow but empty of emotion as she stared at him. He landed and changed back, her eyes never leaving his. This was it. Two friends in one day; and husband and wife to boot. He motioned for her to come down. She slowly began to descend towards him. When she landed she stared into his eyes.

"Starfire," he whispered in amazement. She frowned lightly.

"Who is this Starfire you call? Is that my name? I don't know who I am or where I am. Someone held me prisoner for no reason. It was horrible," she said sadly.

"What? You were held prisoner? By who?" Beast Boy asked.

"A man with dark eyes and always smoking a cigar," Starfire answered. Beast Boy gave a look of triumph.

"You're the reason as to why most of his power was located in the cell block," Beast Boy said happily, "Let's get you home Starfire. There's someone who may bring your memory back."

They arrived back at the base where Robin was getting tested by the medic. When Beast Boy walked in Robin smiled.

"Orin, great news… I'm healthy as a horse," he said happily flexing his arms. Starfire walked in behind him and she and Robin just stared. Finally, Beast Boy broke the silence with a snap of his fingers.

"Rob- I mean Dick, this is your wife. Starfire, this is Dick, your husband. You were both married years ago. Do any of you remember?" Beast boy asked. Robin shook his head but got up slowly. Starfire watched his every movement carefully. Robin stopped in front of her, entranced by her beauty. Beast Boy leaned into the medic and whispered for him to bring better clothes that complimented her body. The medic nodded and was off.

"Star… fire?" he asked, trying on the name. Beast Boy looked hopeful. Then Robin frowned at Beast Boy.

"I think I'd remember someone this… this… _breathtaking_," he said looking back at Starfire. Starfire's lips twitched but remained emotionless.

"And I would remember someone so…" Starfire looked Robin up and down, "Rugged." Robin frowned at her. Starfire nodded slowly.

"It was a compliment," she stated. Robin seemed to brighten. After that day, same as in the past, Starfire and Robin were never seen apart again. Beast Boy was very proud to have found most of his friends, but his heart still ached and wept for Cyborg, his game pal and his fiancée Raven. He spent most of his free time on the roof meditating, as Raven would have. And like Raven, hated being interrupted. He was flying as a hawk across the sky, searching for any trouble when he chanced upon a large man wrestling with ten thugs. Beast Boy landed and changed back to human, taking out his two daggers. He ran up and skidded to a halt as one of the thugs was thrown toward him. Beast Boy dodged and jumped onto another man, slitting his throat and then jumping to another coming up on the giant with a shotgun. He sliced his stomach wide open and jammed the other blade up the opponent's jaw. He whirled around in time to get tackled to the ground, losing both his daggers.

He landed with an "oomph!" and tried flipping his assailant over his head, but the man had him pinned good. He growled loudly as the man brought a fist up in the air. It was grabbed by a hand much bigger than his. Now that the hand was in the light of the moon, he saw how dark the skin was. The man was whipped into the air and thrown away through a brick wall. Silence filled the air as Beast Boy scrambled up. He grabbed his daggers while wiping himself off. Beast boy put his daggers away and looked up. This man was indeed a giant. He stood much taller than Beast Boy.

"Be careful little man," The giant said, "Saving people is a hard job with just daggers. You need other weapons." Beast Boy frowned.

"That's a nice way to say thanks to the person who just helped you out," he said while putting his fists on his hips. The man chortled and placed a large hand on BB's shoulders.

"Leave it to the professionals little man," He said. Beast Boy roughly pushed his hand off. He grabbed his ring and jerked it from his finger, showing his true color and identity. The giant seemed taken aback since his silhouette stumbled back as if punched across the face.

"I _am_ a professional moron," he growled. The man stepped into the light and removed a ring from his finger. Cyborg appeared before Beast Boy with a watering eye.

"Cy…borg?" Beast Boy gasped. Cyborg reached down and hugged him tight.

"Hey green stain. Long time huh?" he said. Beast Boy removed himself from the hug.

"Cyborg… where have you been? I thought you had died," Beast Boy said.

"Nope, barely survived though. Holed up, made a new holo ring and became a crime fighter by night. That EMP almost killed me. Luckily I'm immune to them," he said with a grin, "What about you?"

"I'm the leader of the rebels fighting against Walt. And sorry about that," he said. Cyborg looked blown away.

"No way! You?!" he asked in shock. Beast Boy nodded, "I was the one who blew up his fortress. And I found Robin a.k.a. Dick and Starfire."

"No shit!" Cyborg yelled. There was a crash off in the distance.

"Let's continue this and our stories back at the base. Come on," Beast boy said.


	6. the battle over Hell!

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry everyone. college, girlfriend and a job sorta take up almost all my time. plus add in a writers block and that pretty much stops me in my tracks. well, here's the next chapter and i HOPE you all LOVE it!!!! ^^

CH. 6

The minute they got back, Beast Boy ordered everyone to leave him and Cyborg alone so that they could go without interruptions. Cyborg sat down and began his story.

_**Cyborg's story**_

"Go fuck yourself," he said. Walt squeezed the trigger. The bullets pinged into Cyborg, pushing him over the side of the Tower. He yelled as he fell, but shot his hand up and felt it grip the edge of the tower. He jerked to a stop. Electricity sparked and crackled from his gunshot holes. He was lucky that they had not broken something vital. He slowly began to lower himself until he felt a jolt run down the thick metal cord. He looked up to see Walt slamming the butt of his gun into the fingers of Cyborg's hand. When that failed, he stood back and opened fire on Cyborg's fingers. Cyborg gasped as he felt the cord go slack. He fell the rest of the way, into the raging ocean that had already been reaching to claim him. He plummeted through the water toward the depths of the black that lay below him. Water got into his system, causing him to short circuit and die.

Over the years, his body was moved with the tide and he eventually ended up washed onto shore arms thrown back over crab infested rocks and his face pointed to the sun and chest pointed outward. He was almost fully covered in algae and barnacles. The crabs found him a delight and crawled inside him, making him a home. Over a span of six months, with water lapping at his never rusting metal hide and crabs crawling inside his body, he dried out. His system rebooted and electricity from his old wounds sparked and got rid of any life inside his metal body. He awoke and made his way to civilization running on an almost obsolete and dead battery. He eventually found an abandoned power plant where he repaired himself, made a newer battery, and set out for Jump where he hoped to find his friends.

_**Present time**_

"And that's how it happened," Cyborg said shrugging. Beast Boy nodded.

"In my time I fought against Walt and found Robin and Starfire both with amnesia. Any ideas on how to help them?" he asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"Fraid not," he stated, "Let's go see if they do." Cyborg was blown away. All his friends… well most of them, had been found whole and mostly healthy. When he walked into the room where the two "newly acquainted" friends were staying, Cyborg nearly fell back in shock. Half of Robin's face was a scar yet his ear, hair, and eye were still intact. What the hell happened? Beast Boy decided to start before Cyborg ran his mouth.

"We were just discussing your amnesias. Do you have any plans or ideas on how to get it back?" He asked looking at the two. Robin shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," he stated.

"Do you?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy smiled.

"Two actually," he said smugly, "We could crack you both across the head hard enough to trigger recall like in the movies or you both have to do something that you treasured doing together. Problem is, you both kept your separate lives secret so I have only one idea. And that is to have sex together." Both of the forgetful titans blushed deeply enough to catch fire.

"Those are my ideas," Beast boy continued, "If you can't figure one out we might have to go with one of the two."

"I think the second one might work better to be honest," Cyborg said. Beast Boy nodded.

"I have some things to take care of. Something has just made itself known to me; a loophole in this entire ordeal. See you guys later." And with that he left the room. Upstairs he walked into his room and sat on the bed, toying with the idea that had just surfaced in his brain. It was _highly_ risky, not to mention dangerous beyond belief. If his plan proved to be faulty, he would pay the ultimate price. But then… with Raven gone, he really found himself not caring more and more. He reached into his bedside table drawer and removed an ordinary gloc pistol. He looked at it. Did he really want to do this? Was the outcome really worth going on this dangerous mission? _Yes_, he decided, _it is_. He put the barrel of the gun against the roof of his mouth and shut his eyes. He squeezed the trigger, hoping the note he left on his bed would suffice as an explanation. Then his vision went blank as a brief amount of pain hit him, then nothing.

* * *

His eyes opened and the first thing he noticed was that he was hot… as in boiling hot. He stood up on the small bedrock platform and looked around. He was in Hell, as he had guessed would happen. So far his plan was going perfectly. He gazed at the lakes of lava and pure fire and listened to the blood curdling screams of agony from Damien's victims. Just then, levitating to his level was Damien himself.

"Well… well… well. Look who's had enough of war. Walt will be so pleased to hear you are finally dead. But he will be so sad to know it was merely by your own hand," Damien said in his cold but seductive voice. Beast Boy prepared himself. Damien was all about gambling, after all, that game destroyed so many lives that it had to be the devil's game.

"Damien," Beast Boy said, "Let's make a deal." Damien's eyebrow rose. He landed in front of Beast boy with a smile. His pale skin matched his pure white teeth.

"I'm listening grass stain," he said folding his arms.

"One battle. I win, you do as the rules of Hell dictate and hand ownership and rule over to me," he stated.

"And if you win you can never return to the mortal world," Damien said grinning.

"Don't worry about that," Beast Boy snarled.

"And if I should win this little ballet of wits and strength?" he asked.

"I… will tell you and Walt the location, number, and weaknesses of the resistance. I fall, the resistance falls," Beast boy said. Damien tapped his chin, thinking.

"High stakes… you must be _so_ confident to offer the lives of hundreds," he sneered. Beast Boy said nothing. It was true, but that was the only thing Damien would go for. He already had rule over Hell and now Beast Boy's soul, what more could he want?

"Very well," Damien said and waved his arm. They both appeared on a flat circle of an arena made of rock surrounded by flames hot enough to melt anything.

"Since you made the offer for battle, you brought the weapons I trust?" Damien asked.

"So we're battling like Azarathians are we?" Beast Boy asked. Damien said nothing. Beast Boy reached into his pockets and brought out two bo-staffs that were much like Robin's. He elongated both of them and Damien saw that they both had sharpened tips.

"The rules: no powers, only brute strength, agility, and wit," Beast Boy said, "And once you give your word while in Hell you must abide by it." Damien seemed annoyed.

"Who has taught you of Hell's ways? You are very well informed," he stated with a frown of disapproval.

"Raven," he replied softly.

"Fine… you have my word. No powers," Damien said pouting. Light engulfed him. He was now mortal. Beast boy grinned lightly. Phase two of his plan was now working. Since Damien was now mortal, if he died he became a slave to hell instead of a ruler. Beast Boy threw him his bo-staff/spear which he caught.

"Begin!" Beast Boy yelled. They flew at each other with speed normal humans would find nigh impossible. Their spears collided and clashed as they fought. Beast Boy kicked out and thrust his spear forward. Damien dodged and twirled it above his head before slashing it across Beast Boy's face. He fell back with a slash on his cheek. He growled as blood flowed down his neck and chin. Damien chortled as he ran forward yet again. Beast Boy flipped over him as Damien thrust his spear forward. As he landed Damien twirled and parried Beast Boy's own thrust at his back. But he did not see BB's elbow coming. There was a loud "thwack!" that filled the arena as Damien fell to the side. Beast Boy saw the opening and took it. He leapt into the air with the point of the spear pointing down.

In one hand he brought it back and with the other he used to block if Damien came to his senses to fast. The spear point went through Damien's leg. Then he fizzled and disappeared. BB gasped as Damien re-appeared ten paces ahead breathing hard. He had moved so fast he had left an image of himself behind.

"Impressive," Beast Boy stated, "I forgot to rule out your abnormities." Damien chuckled.

"Your fault, my gain little man," he sneered and yelled as he rushed forward. Beast boy blocked and threw both spears to the side, bringing his elbow across Damien's face. He stumbled forward with a grunt of pain.

"Come on Damien!" Beast Boy yelled angrily, "Haven't you got more than that?" Damien whirled around and the spear he was holding changed into a scimitar. Beast Boy gasped and involuntarily stepped back a few paces.

"Much more than you realize green stain. You ruled out my biggest abilities but not the smaller ones. Now you are unable to use your own whilst I still retain my smaller, but powerful ones." Beast Boy had made a mistake. He had not thought his plan through well enough. He reached into his pockets and grabbed Raven's keep sake. Something she had given him to help him defeat Ice. He put the earrings in and faced Damien with newfound confidence. Damien laughed loudly.

"Nice earrings!" he guffawed, "did you borrow them from your girlfriend?!" He threw his head back and laughed louder. Beast Boy stared him down and began to slowly levitate till he was ten feet above Damien. Damien's laughter slowly dimmed till it was nonexistent.

"I did actually," Beast boy said softly and flew towards Damien with his spear pointed in front of him. Walt parried the blow but got Beast Boy's head in his face, crushing his nose and sending him rolling. Beast Boy did a back flip while still in the air and flew back a few more feet. Damien got up slowly, blood gushing from his nose. He looked at it in shock.

"Blood?" he asked in astonishment.

"Congrats… you're mortal," Beast Boy said from above him. Damien lost it. He yelled and leapt higher than Beast boy was. He held the sword in his hand and swung it. Black flames flew from the sword and raced towards Beast boy in a long sweeping line of black death. Beast Boy slashed his spear, cutting the line of flames in half so they would pass him. He looked down to see Damien glaring at him. Damien gripped his sword with two hands and jerked his right arm upward. The sword duplicated into two and Damien roared as he disappeared and reappeared in the air just behind Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned and only had enough time to gasp in shock before Damien struck.

His spear barely blocked the attack. Damien thrust with his newest sword which Beast Boy had to dodge. All this seemed to take an age to do, but in reality it only lasted a second. Damien plummeted to the ground where he landed. Beast Boy flew forward and jammed his spear forward with a yell of rage. As Damien landed he rolled back immediately, effectively dodging the attack. As soon as he was on two feet in the crouched position he leapt forward with his arms crossed ready to slash and cut BB in three pieces. Beast Boy rolled to the side and felt the air hiss as Damien passed. As soon as Damien landed, he used his foot as an anchor and twirled 180 degrees to face Beast Boy and attacked, only to be blocked again. Damien flew back and was ten paces away in the blink of an eye. He glared as he got into a fighting pose.

"You're faster than I expected Beast Boy," he sneered. Beast Boy was immediately frightened. He barely caught those attacks. He decided it was time to end this. He ran forward and as soon as Damien showed signs of thrusting, Beast Boy did a front flip over Damien. As if in slow motion, like he was in space or under water, his movements slowed. As soon as he was upside down, he thrust the spear down through the back just under the neck and it came out through the bellybutton. Damien gave a loud but high pitched "ug" as it went through. Beast Boy twirled and landed behind Damien. He gripped his spear and placed a foot on Damien's buttocks. He yanked hard and pulled the spear out and did another front flip right over Damien, this time facing away from him.

Damien thrust forward and without looking, Beast Boy moved his side to the right barely and wrapped his arm around Damien's as it past. He twisted till he was sideways to Damien and jabbed the spear through Damien's jaw. It came out on the top of his head. Blood flowed fast from the bottom of his jaw and open mouth. Beast Boy broke his wrist with a quick twist and stole the sword. He twisted his body and sliced through Damien's neck as if it were mere rice paper. The bottom of the spear fell with a clatter. He watched as the head fell next. The sharp end of the spear stuck into the ground and Damien's wasted face with the mouth still gaping open stared upside down at Beast Boy. He could clearly see the spear through his mouth. There was a flash of light and Beast Boy saw another Damien, this one alive, appear. He looked at his dead body. He fell to his knees and raised his arms to the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he roared. As he yelled, a red mist left his body and flew straight into Beast Boy's heart. Beast Boy felt the power, the strength; the new abilities cloud his entire being. Damien bent over weeping. Beast Boy walked up, now the new ruler of Hell itself.

"Damien," he said looking down upon him. Damien looked up. Beast Boy thrust his hand forward. Damien shot into the air, suspended by Beast Boy's newfound powers. Beast Boy's normally forest green eyes turned blood red, "I could kill you. Erase you from existence. Instead I'm going to let you live. I'm going back to Earth and you will rule as my second in command. A mere mortal ruling Hell while it's real owner is on Earth. I am now the ruler so as I have said, let it be so." Damien chuckled.

"Beast Boy you know I will kill you eventually," he snarled.

"Which is why you will be spending your ruling days as the most vile, disgusting, horrible thing to ever exist in the universe and still be completely harmless," Beast Boy said. He clasped his hand to a fist. Damien yelled in pain and in a puff of smoke disappeared. Beast Boy looked down and burst out laughing.

"A HAMBURGER!" he roared with laughter and fell to the ground clutching his sides. In a puff of red smoke Beast Boy was gone, leaving a vehemently cursing meat patty behind to rule in his stead till he saw fit to return. Beast Boy returned to his room and saw his body missing. Raven stood at his window and he felt as if the air had left him.

"R-Raven?" he gasped, "Is that you?" Raven turned and smiled. But the smile wasn't hers.

"Hello BB," Crow said, "I'm joining you… what do you say? Shall we forget the past and start over?"

_**AN: you readers will decide Beast Boy's decision. Does he allow Crow to join and fight beside them or destroy her and send her back to Hell where she belongs? The choice is yours. Choose wisely for it may decide the fate of the world.**_


	7. four new generals

CH. 7

"Joining?" Beast Boy asked, sensing a trap, "Who gave you permission?" he asked. Crow hung her head. Beast Boy was used to this behavior, trying to bring his guard down.

"Ever since I've been brought back to life I've been thinking about my behavior in the past. I still feel in love with you… and I was wondering that now that Raven's gone… if… you know… we could start over?" Crow looked very bashful and hesitant, like Beast Boy would kill her if she said the wrong thing. Beast Boy walked up to her fast, causing her to flinch. He yanked down the neck of his shirt on the left side. He thrust the view in her face and pointed at two vampire like bite marks.

"See that?" he demanded, "If she were dead the mark would be gone. She's alive and you can join only if you help us get to her. Don't you know where she is?" Crow looked to the side and bit her bottom lip. Beast Boy reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Don't you?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she replied, "Walt kept her presence hidden to all but himself. Her whereabouts are in his mind and I could not find them. I'm sorry." She truly looked it. Beast Boy was not sure what to do. But she had been with the enemy. It would be idiocy to turn her away or kill her when she could be useful. He forced a smile.

"Very well Crow. But I am your leader and you will do as I say, when I say, without hesitation or we cannot achieve freedom," Beast Boy said sternly. Crow nodded, a genuine smile on her face.

"Oh thank you!" she cried. She looked like she wanted to hug Beast Boy but kept herself back. Beast Boy pulled out a small communicator.

"Hatch. Come to my quarters," he stated. In seconds his door burst open to show Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Hatch, and five of Beast Boy's best men came in with their weapons drawn. What they saw, they couldn't believe. They had just buried his body moments ago when his very voice came through on the communicators.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Beast Boy saw the look in Robin's eyes.

"Welcome back," he stated. Robin nodded.

"Same to you," he countered, "Starfire and me only just got our memories back an hour ago." Beast Boy gestured to Crow.

"Crow has volunteered to help us destroy Walt and regain the world's freedom," he said. The three Titans standing before him paled with rage.

"We remember her," Starfire hissed with glowing green eyes.

"Easy Star," Beast Boy said, "She's redeemed herself. She has Intel we don't have. We need her." Starfire and the others glared at Crow who just rubbed her arm and looked away.

"Easy," Beast Boy demanded, this time with much authority. They immediately stood down, even Robin. This surprised Beast Boy. He had expected Robin to want to regain his old post as leader. As if reading his mind Robin turned to Beast Boy.

"This is your war Beast Boy. The men all trust you and know you. You're the leader on this one," he replied. Beast Boy smiled.

"So what's our first assignment?" asked Hatch. Beast Boy smiled at them. His normally forest green eyes glowed like red hot coals in a fire.

"We send Walt's men back to Hell where they belong," he stated, his fangs suddenly more pronounced. The others shrank back. Beast Boy was now the obvious ruler of hell but was the evil power going to corrupt him? Then he was back to normal. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Sir?" Hatch asked taking a concerned step forward, "Sir, are you ok?" Beast Boy nodded.

"Yes… yes I'm fine Hatch," he stated.

"Who's the first target?" Cyborg asked.

"Slade," Beast Boy said, "He will be first. Hatch, I want the men to start making tabs on Walt's men. I want to know where they go and what they do. When we know that, we strike. But make it fast. We want them to disappear. I want Walt to be calling a "Code Brown" because I want him shitting his pants with fear." Hatch saluted.

"Yes sir!" and he was off. Beast Boy turned to Robin.

"Take Crow here to an empty room. She is now a part of our forces. Get what information you can from her and then relay it to Hatch. He will know what to do after that," Beast Boy ordered. Robin nodded. Crow followed him out while the other two awaited their own orders.

"Starfire… Cyborg… you two and Robin are now my second, third, and fourth generals. You will have your own squad to lead. There will be an assembly tonight where I inform everyone of your new status. Hatch has just been promoted to General with you since my last one died. You four are my Generals. Until 21:00 tonight, you may do as you wish." They nodded and Starfire left.

"How do you know he died?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm now the ruler of Hell. Nothing escapes me," Beast Boy said with a smile. Cyborg smiled back and left. Beast Boy sat on the bed. Suddenly, the fight with Damien, giving orders, Crow coming back, and his overwhelming heartache of not having Raven there to cuddle up with was to much. He bent over and did something he had not done since his loss of Raven. He placed his hands over his face and wept. He cried, letting all his suffering and pain out. He lay his head on his pillows and let his rage of Walt stealing Raven away and hiding her from him flow down his face in anguish. Finally, his tears put him to sleep. And sleep he did. The first real deep sleep he hadn't had in years. At eight thirty, he awoke and opened his door to see Hatch there getting ready to knock.

"Sir, you are promoting me?" he asked. Beast boy nodded.

"And the assembly is about to start Hatch. Come with me." They made their way to the basement where the hidden door stood. Beast Boy knocked three times counted to two and knocked twice more. The door was opened slowly. The sound of rock grating together filled the room. There stood a man in his twenties making sure they weren't hostiles. After noticing them he let them in and closed it behind him. Stairs carved into rock led down below the sewers, the hall lit by torches. They made their way down and through the wooden door. They took an instant left and came to where the large stage was. The titans were standing there waiting. Beast Boy nodded to them and kept walking. Hatch stopped with them, looking nervous. Beast Boy stopped at the middle of the stage. It was a large rock that jutted out into a stalactite and stalagmite covered room where people stood conversing between each other. Beast Boy raised his arms and it immediately quieted.

"My people!" he cried, "Children of God!" there was an uproar from everyone in the room raising their fists and shouting their approval. Beast Boy allowed them their cheers and then when they quieted he continued.

"Our God has blessed us," he cried, "Because we survived Walt's rampage of this world! He could not extinguish our flames of life!" More cries and cheers rang through the gargantuan room, shaking the ceiling and floor. When they quieted, Beast Boy continued.

"As you all know… I was once a part of the group called the Teen Titans! A proud group who kept the piece in our universe as well as our own mother Earth! But sadly, our group was ripped apart by Walt's tyranny. I thought I alone was the main survivor! But behold how wrong I was! The Titans still live! Oh yes we had much greater numbers with members like Kid Flash, Speedy, Mas y Menos, and Aqualad. Brave Citizens who upheld the law! But we still live! I give you, great people of Earth; the Titans that Walt damaged but could… NOT… KILL!" the people shouted their praise and applauded as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg stepped out. They bowed with small smiles. Beast Boy raised his arms for silence, which there was.

"Also, there is a great and amazing lieutenant who, as you well know was a mere McDonalds cash register operator. The man who helped me slay many of the followers of Walt. Hatch!" he roared. The applause was thunderous as he came onto the stage blushing and waving with a small smile on his face. When silence was once more upon them Beast Boy continued with his speech.

"These four I have fought with side by side; some much more than others. But each would give their lives and their blood for a FREE world. One where the tyranny of an alien does not keep us from hiding in the dark!" The people applauded their agreement, loudly whooping.

"Say hello to your new Generals! The end of war is nigh my people! Soon we will be victorious and the world that we once had will be ours again!" he raised his arms at the end of his sentence in which everyone raised theirs as well and shouted, stamping their feet. Beast Boy smiled. The end near? He hoped so. He had sounded more confident than he really was; but the troop's moral had to stay high or they surely would _not_ win.

_**AN: hey guys, srry its so short. i promise i will try to make the next one really good where Slade is being hunted down. and as you all know, Slade doesnt go down easy ;-) join me next time when Beast Boy starts to become scared of his evil new powers **_


	8. the rescue and the casualty

CH. 8

It was a cold night. Pitch black and brisk. Luckily for Hatch and his small squad, there was no moon. Or their breath would be seen. They stood deep in the shadows, unmoving, or crouched on rooftops behind gargoyle statues with rifles cocked and ready. Their limit of ammunition was still low. They had to make every shot count or have a good excuse for missing. Their bones ached and skin burned from the cold, but they did not move a muscle. They were awaiting the arrival of Slade and his small squadron of real live men. After the EMP blast from their first attempt on Walt's island, Slade was rendered helpless without a single machine to aid him. Hatch and two of his most trusted men had helped him tail Slade and keep a document of his patrols.

The men on the ground, standing flat against the walls, had swords. The snipers would protect them from any danger. On Hatch's order, a volley of the snipers would fire at the unsuspecting men, and then the ground units would attack. Hatch's body was screaming at him to move, it was so cold he could hardly feel his fingers. Then he heard it; a small stone being kicked by a footman scuffling his feet. There was a harsh but silent hissing order and the scuffling stopped. Hatch made a light pigeon noise, signaling the men that it was almost time. He could barely hear his snipers holding their breaths. Hatch gave another noise to signal for the men to take aim. The patrol stopped. The leader had heard them.

"AMBUSH!" Slade yelled. The snipers fired. As soon as they had fired their first time, the foot soldiers ran out, blades unsheathing loudly. Hatch withdrew his own samurai sword and leapt down into the fray. Slade's men were trying to fend off Hatch's with the butt of their guns, but barely made any progress. Slade was fighting two of Hatch's with a bo-staff. He easily blocked their attacks and took out his laser gun and fired. A sizzling hole appeared in the first man's forehead and Slade grabbed the other by the throat. He then grabbed his wrist and made him stick the sword through his own gut. The soldier fell dead. Hatch roared and rushed Slade, who turned and ran. Hatch had his orders. Slade could not escape under _any_ circumstances. Slade ran down alley after alley. Hatch stopped and sheathed his sword. He grinned, knowing who was waiting. Slade kept running, and then stopped in his tracks with a gasp. There stood Beast Boy.

"Hello Slade," he said coldly, "Nice night to spill some traitorous human blood don't you think?" Slade felt a cold chill go down his spine that had nothing to do with the weather. Snow began to fall and Slade took out his bo-staff. Beast Boy chuckled, as if amused.

"Fighting you is beneath me. I'm only after Walt. I offer you this one time. Join us and redeem yourself or die right here in this alley and go back to Hell where you came from," Beast Boy said with narrowed eyes. Slade became enraged. Beneath him? He was Slade! No one was above fighting him, no one!

"Fight me green bastard!" he spat. He made to rush Beast Boy but Beast Boy merely flicked his wrist and Slade froze, covered by a red aura and rose into the air in a crucifix position.

"I'm the new ruler of Hell. Did you think you could honestly defeat me?" Beast Boy sneered, "No, the one who is to kill you tonight is not me, but my esteemed colleague Dick Grayson a.k.a. Robin, sidekick to Batman and leader of the Teen Titans." Slade fell to the ground and looked up to see Robin glaring down at him with a bo-staff in hand. Beast Boy laid his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"No mercy. Don't hold back. Bring his mask for your wall." And with that, Beast Boy disappeared in a puff or red smoke, leaving Robin and Slade alone.

"So you've become Beast Boy's lapdog. I thought you could sink no lower," Slade sneered as he got up with his bo-staff ready.

"Your mind games won't work on me Slade. I killed you once, I can do it again. As Beast Boy's General, I will send you back where you belong," Robin said. He twirled his bo-staff and motioned for Slade to come forward. Slade yelled as he rushed forward and struck at Robin. Robin blocked and kicked out at the inside of Slade's thigh. He hit home, causing Slade to fall to one knee; Robin then upper-cutted him, causing him to fly back with a grunt. Slade did a Chinese get up and found himself facing Robin with a small sword. Slade gripped his bo-staff, causing it to also change into a sword. Robin and Slade ran at each other and struck at the same time, sending them flying back.

"I will rip your head off," Slade snarled as they circled each other.

"You first," Robin yelled and threw his sword. It twirled through the air toward Slade's head. He blocked it with his sword but missed Robin coming at him with dual daggers. Slade's life flashed before his eye. Robin swiped his sword aside and plunged both daggers deep into Slade's breast. Slade fell against the brick wall behind him hard. He yelled to the sky in pain. The blade that was supposed to pierce his heart had only gone above it. It was fatal, but he'd live long enough to feel a life time's worth of pain in the time it took him to die. Robin slowly took the daggers out one at a time, causing Slade to cry out more. His sword was to far away to be of any use and he felt his strength slowly fading.

"That's it Slade, feel the pain. Feel the pain you put the world's survivors through when their freedom was stolen from them. Feel the agony of us all," Robin hissed in his ear. Slade fell to the ground, bleeding freely. Snow was falling faster and more steadily now. Slade began to crawl, leaving thick lines of violet red blood behind in the snow that was beginning to cover the ground.

"What do you think Slade? Think you will bleed out or freeze first?" Robin watched him as he slowly crawled, wheezing down the alley. Finally he rolled over and looked up at the pitch black cloud covered sky. His breathing was ragged and slowing. Had his sight left yet? He didn't know, all he saw was black. It could be the sky, or his sight. It didn't matter though, as he exhaled his last breath and his eye went blank. Robin walked over to Slade's body and ripped the mask from his face. Slade's face was unrecognizable now as he was rotting faster than a normal human being would. Robin gave him one last look and threw what was left over his shoulder. Leave no trace. Everything and everyone disappeared into thin air. That was the message.

* * *

Walt was beside himself pacing in his room and smoking. Slade had not reported in like he was supposed to. Slade was good at what he did, so he couldn't have been captured. Maybe he was lying low, but then why hadn't he contacted him yet? So many questions. How did one of your generals just up and vanish on a routine patrol of the city with thirty foot soldiers? Just poof… gone. And on top of that, Crow vanished a month before Slade had. Was someone picking his generals off one by one? The resistance didn't have the kind of man power or weapons. A knock sounded at his door, he stopped his pacing and took the cigarette from his mouth.

"What?" he snarled at the door. It slowly opened to show Screech. Walt smiled. He had taken a liking to Screech and they had come to be a sort of pair.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice all honey and sugar. Screech smiled back.

"I thought you might like some company," she replied slowly untying her blood red rode. Walt smiled and stubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray. He could use a little relaxation.

* * *

At the Resistance's base, they were celebrating their first of many victories to come. Robin was drinking a large tankard of beer to many of his new platoon's "Chug! Chug! Chug!" Beast Boy stood up with his glass and silence fell.

"You all did exceptionally well. Walt has lost two generals: Slade and Crow. He must be shitting his pants already!" he yelled. Laughter filled the room along with jeers of agreement. "Tonight we honor two of our valiant soldiers who fought hard for our freedom. May they finally rest in piece." A moment of silence fell across the large room, "To our honored dead." Beast Boy said raising his glass. Everyone drank and muttered back. Beast Boy smiled at them all.

"Now let the celebration continue!" Everyone cheered and went back to what they were doing. Beast Boy however downed the rest of his drink and walked upstairs to his room. He walked in and plopped onto his bed. Tears filled his eyes. He missed the feel of Raven's skin. How long had it been? Five years? Seven? Thirty five? He didn't know. He had almost forgotten her smell… how soft her skin was… and her taste as she kissed him; her laugh, god how he missed her. He closed his eyes as he wept. Crow watched from the shadows as he cried into his pillow. She felt his pain wash over her and felt her own throat tighten with oncoming tears. She had to make him happy. He may not return her love but she couldn't bear to see him this way. She teleported to Walt's island and moved with the shadows. She went as far down as she could until she reached the holding chamber. There Raven sat in tattered rags for clothes shivering and sobbing. Crow felt so much shame. Was it partly her fault? She didn't know anymore. She stepped out of the shadows and Raven ceased crying.

"Who's there?" she croaked angrily. She stood up and four blood red eyes appeared. Crow looked her sister up and down. Only her unmentionables were covered. And barely at that. Crow frowned.

"What do you want?" Raven hissed with as much venom as she could muster.

"To help you," Crow said. Raven glared suspiciously at her twin sister.

"I went to Beast Boy's side. He's wracked with pain and suffering because he misses you. But has hope he will free you someday," Crow said. Raven's eyes returned to normal.

"You can't let me out. As soon as my force field is turned off, all power reverts to the boundaries and this entire island becomes a No-Zone. No power but Walt's will work here." Raven said bitterly.

"I have to try. Let's exchange clothes. Dirty myself up, and I can take your place," Crow stated. Raven smiled at her sister.

"You're already dirty enough," she said with a small sad smile. Crow smiled back.

"I know," she said. An alarm rent the air.

"You've been spotted. Your power signal must have given you away. Get out of here! Go! Now!" Raven yelled. Crow gave a look of determination. She locked the door with a flick of her wrist and wrenched the lever beside Raven's cage down. Electricity sparked and zapped as their powers became null. The black bars in front of Raven flickered and died.

"Quick! Through the vent!" Crow cried. They climbed up and opened the vent. After inside they blocked it off just in time for the door to be blown open. A large man walked in flanked by many other soldiers. It was Caesar.

"Gone!" he yelled in surprise, "Search the entire place! Put it on lockdown! Nothing in or out! Move!" his orders were swiftly followed. Raven and Crow were already gone. They were crawling slowly through the vent so as not to make any noise. Every few minutes a small platoon of soldiers would run by decked in full body armor and automatic guns. They soon came to a drop off. Crow could not see the bottom so she slowly lowered herself and made the climb down by bracing her body between two sides. Raven followed after her sister. They reached another area, this time going up.

"Where are we?" Raven asked.

"This ventilation was attached to the old tower's ventilation. This leads past the castle walls," Crow stated.

"Thank God for laziness," Raven muttered. Finally, they reached the top and crow punched through the netting. She climbed out and helped her sister out after her. Raven made to thank her but Crow covered her mouth. Some sentries on the top of the castle wall were conversing with one another just above them. The island was still a No-Zone. They had to run and leap into the water. After that, swim to the mainland. Seemed easy enough, except their only problem would be if the sentry was a good shot or not. Raven held up three fingers and Crow nodded. One finger was put down… then another… and finally the third one dropped and they ran… hard. There was a shout and Raven cursed the almost full moon. Another shout and an automatic weapon fired.

Bullets punched the ground around their feet as the girls cried out and zigzagged. Raven didn't have time to realize only one sentry was firing until they were in the water. Raven leaped and executed a perfect swam dive. Crow just jumped. As she jumped through the air, the second sentry took his first shot from his rifle. The bullet flew straight through Crow's middle. Crow exhaled in mid air as her eyes grew wide. Blood flew from her stomach as the bullet flew through her. Then she fell, eyes still wide in disbelief. She hit the water with a smack and sank. Raven was just resurfacing when she saw Crow sinking with a plume of dark blood trailing in her wake. Raven froze. Her sister was wounded badly. She swam hard and grabbed her. Then she teleported out of that hellhole before any of the men decided to come and shoot the water. She reappeared in an empty room. She didn't know if she intended it or not or whether it was just that twin connection. She looked around.

"Help," she whispered, and then it steadily grew in volume, her returned powers forgotten.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she cried, tears coming to her face. The door flew open and Beast Boy stood there gazing at Raven. He fell to his knees as he tried to speak but words failed him.

"She saved me Beast Boy! Help me!" All the men behind Beast Boy looked to him.

"Don't just stand there! I want her alive and healthy a.s.a.p! Move!" he yelled. The men moved in and grabbed Crow from the ground and rushed her to the infirmary. Beast Boy walked over to Raven and fell to his knees once again before her. He gently held her face and gazed into her eyes.

"Raven," he whispered, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Beast Boy," she whispered back, tears falling to the ground. They grabbed each other and kissed passionately, each having starved for the others touch, taste and smell for much to long. They were finally happy again and more importantly… they were together.

**AN: srry it took so long guys. i hate writers block with a passion. hope you enjoyed this one :-) you know the deal, R&R please. :-)**


	9. reunited and assassination

CH. 9

Meanwhile below, Robin and Hatch were with the surviving surgeons, doctors, and nurses. Crow was going into shock and her body was convulsing on the table. She was making choking sounds as he eyes went into the back of her head and blood poured from her lips. The doctors were all giving orders about sedating her and what instruments they needed. She was shot up with sedatives over and over till she finally just stopped. The doctor checked her pulse and everyone held their breath. Finally he sighed and bowed his head, shaking it.

"She's gone," he said sadly. The only sound in the room was the drip, drip of Crow's blood from the table to the dusty, dirty concrete floor. Beast Boy walked in followed by a newly dressed Raven. Beast Boy looked at Crow lying on the table with her eyes still in the back of her head, blood on her lips and her body seized by the fits she had been having.

"Can't you bring her back?" Robin asked quietly.

"She's not in Hell Robin," Beast Boy looked up at the ceiling, "She's gone to a better place. Her last act of bravery, selflessness, and love saved her soul from Hell. She put her life at risk to end my pain and to save her sister." Everyone looked at Crow's body.

"I could bring her back, but it'd be a slap in the face. She's finally at peace. Bringing her back here would be like putting her back in Hell," Beast Boy continued. He closed Crow's eyes.

"She deserves nothing but a king's death," Beast Boy said as he wiped his eyes, "See that it happens." Robin, Hatch, and the rest of the Titans and even some of the men helped carry her body out of the base and far away where she was burned. Afterward, her ashes were taken to the top of the Resistance's building and thrown into the wind. Later that night, Beast Boy called an assembly.

"For those of you who knew Crow, you knew of her demon side and her Azarathian side. She was once our enemy, but turned to be our friend. She was a pervert… but a loyal friend. She risked her life to save the last member still alive in the Titans group. She knew the consequences, but still went. May she rest in peace," Beast Boy bowed his head and a moment of silence went through the assembly. Finally, Beast Boy raised his head.

"As you were. Tomorrow night, we attack his next General and my nemesis, Ice," Beast Boy said.

As promised, they did indeed wait for Ice to ambush him and his troops. And as Beast Boy had predicted, there were much more men than last time. Good thing he ordered more men than last time as well. They did it a bit differently however. Snipers followed them on the rooftops with bows and crossbows at the ready. Up ahead lay the ambush. The archers pulled back and fired. Men yelled in pain as they fell to the ground dead. Ice looked up in time to catch an arrow aimed at his face. He squeezed till it snapped. He looked around as his men fired everywhere, unsure of where their attackers were coming from.

"Up high!" he yelled. They began firing but as soon as they did, the arrows stopped.

"Hold your fucking fire!" Ice roared angrily. A few more shots were let off before the guns ceased firing.

"Sound off!" he yelled.

"No need for that Ice," came a familiar voice. He whirled around and came face to face with Beast Boy. He pointed at him with rage.

"You!" His men made ready to fire but Ice stopped them.

"Hold your fire! You shoot one round and it'll be the last thing you do," he seethed.

"Surrender Ice. Come to our side and help us rid this world of Walt and I will allow you control of Hell," Beast Boy offered.

"Sir, maybe we outta-" His soldier never got to finish because Ice threw his hand backwards, sending an ice spike through his chest. He was carried through a concrete building.

"Anyone else wanna give their useless opinion?" Ice growled. No one made any motion to say anything.

"One chance is all you get. You turn me down once, and you're back to Hell without your title of royalty. You will be a lost soul like all the others," Beast Boy said softly, a red aura beginning to glow around him.

"Take that offer and shove it up your ass!" Ice spat and rushed Beast Boy. That was the cue for Beast Boy's men to ambush them from behind and the front. Ice made furious punches at Beast Boy, but he merely dodged them.

"Ice, I'm disappointed. You almost killed me last time and now you can't even touch me," Beast Boy said with a smirk as he continued to dodge.

"You're using your powers!" he roared in rage, "Fight me fairly coward!" Beast Boy took a few steps back and took in the sight of Ice breathing heavily like a wounded hippo. His men were losing fast and more and more were being killed. Beast Boy had no loses so far.

"You're going to lose either way," Beast Boy stated firmly.

"Shut up and let's continue were we left off years ago!" Ice yelled. He reached over his shoulders with both hands and withdrew two long samurai swords. Beast Boy reached into his pocket and withdrew a bo-staff he had gotten from Robin. It extended and showed a sharp point on the end. It had been modified just the other day. Beast Boy looked over Ice's shoulder to see only a quarter of his men left huddled in a small group. They threw their guns down, got on their knees and placed their hands on their heads. Beast boy had never taken a single prisoner. Not because he was cruel but because no one had ever surrendered. His men were about to move in when Beast Boy cried out

"NO!" Everyone looked at him. Ice took his chance and charged. Beast Boy barely deflected the first sword but got the other across his arm. White hot pain seared through him as he danced away from Ice, blocking as he did. His men got the idea of what he was saying and bound the prisoners. Luckily, Hatch was there to lead them while Beast Boy was busy. He and a handful of men and snipers stayed in case BB needed help while the rest herded the blindfolded prisoners to base. Ice swiped his blade at Beast Boy's head. He ducked and rolled backwards in time to see sparks fly as Ice sliced through the brick with ease.

"Now _I'm_ disappointed Beast Boy. Without your demon powers, you're nothing!" Ice jeered. Beast Boy growled. He was indeed losing ground only because he saved Ice's own men from death. He had been unprepared. Ice jabbed with one blade and Beast Boy saw an opening. He quickly sidestepped and jabbed his new spear through Ice's right palm and the hilt of his sword. Ice's head flew back as he bared his teeth in pain and yelled out in agony. He used his anger to try and slice Beast Boy's head off. He swung hard with his left towards the neck. Beast Boy blocked it and wrenched his spear free. He was about to thrust it through Ice's stomach when Ice, black blood pouring from his palm, tightened his grip and jammed the sword through Beast Boy's gut and into the brick wall. Beast Boy had the feeling he had just been hit by a cement truck. His breath left him and his spear fell from his hands.

Ice let go of the blade and chuckled evilly as he made to thrust the next one through Beast Boy's heart. Beast Boy, his will ever strong, grabbed Ice's wrist before he could plunge it forward. Beast Boy knew he didn't have much time left before he bled to death. He kicked up hard and felt his knee connect with something soft, then hard. Ice's grip slacked as his mouth and eyes opened wide. He stepped back, breath gone as he clamped his hands over his nether regions. Beast Boy grabbed the sword and wrenched it from his gut. He yelled loudly as he fell to his knees. His demon powers kicked in and he healed instantly. He breathed heavily as sweat poured from his body. Ice, unable to speak or make a sound due to the pain could only kneel on his knees and sit on his heels bent over; veins popped out as he breathed harder than Beast Boy. He finally got some voice out.

"That… was a _BITCH MOVE_!" he roared angrily as his normally pale face turned red. He was growling in pain now. Beast Boy grabbed the sword he had taken from his gut and walked over to Ice.

"Do me a favor Ice," he said silently.

"What do you want you fucking prick!" he spat.

"Why Samurai swords?" he asked. Ice looked at him in disbelief but soon remembered his pain.

"I admire the culture… and their devotion… to their religion and rituals," he panted.

"Funny how you're in the same position that one of those rituals depicts huh? On your knees, sitting on your heels and bent over. Strange how you are going to die in a copy of one of their rituals isn't it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Go to hell!" Ice screamed.

"Been there… now I rule it Say hello to your brother for me won't you?" Beast Boy asked as he positioned the blade just over Ice's neck.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU MOTHER FU-" Ice didn't get much further. Beast Boy had raised the blade and decapitated Ice. His head fell with an audible "thunk" and the body fell over sideways. Hatch came around the corner and saw Ice dead on the ground.

"Close shave," he murmured.

"Yes," Beast Boy agreed, staring at Ice's head, "It let me know that I am nowhere near ready to face Walt." He sighed and turned around.

"Take care of the body. Remember, not a trace is to be found," Beast Boy said, "Tell Raven when you get back that I will be in a.s.a.p. I have Hellish business to attend to." He had meant it as a joke but neither him nor Hatch laughed. There wasn't really anything to laugh about anymore now-a-days. In a puff of smoke he was in Hell. The cries of the damned sent a chill down his spine. He hated being the leader… but who else was trustworthy enough? Damien came scuffling up with a grease trail following behind him.

"Evening Master Garfield," he said, spiting grease as he talked. Beast Boy cringed at the sight and shuddered.

"Where is your brother?" Beast Boy demanded. Ice suddenly came from behind with his one sword he had left. He yelled in rage as he came down, attempting to cleave BB's head open. Beast Boy whirled and blocked, then twirled the blade so that Ice's own blade flew from his hand. Beast Boy then snapped his fingers and Ice flew into the air in a crucifix position.

"You, like your brother before you, are getting on my last nerve. So instead of staying in Hell with your powers, you are now stripped of them for all eternity," No sooner had Beast Boy said this than Ice grunted and threw his head back, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he yelled a long and loud demonic yell as his powers were stripped from his being. He fell to the ground a mere mortal. He groaned as he sat up on his knees. He made to get up but Beast Boy held out his hand, stopping him.

"No! You kneel like a dog!" he yelled in anger. Ice fell to his hands and knees. Beast Boy smiled.

"In fact… like your brother you shall live your days out as something other than what you are now. You will be my dog and obey my every wish, come when I whistle and play dead when I say. So be it!" Beast Boy yelled and Ice was a small tea cup yorkie complete with a ribbon on top of his head. He barked and growled, showing his teeth to BB.

"Down boy," Beast Boy whispered darkly. Ice fell to the floor as if pulled down with a magnet. The dog whimpered sadly.

"Good, now go lick yourself or whatever the hell it is dogs do," he stated waving his hand. Ice trotted off panting with his tongue out.

"Master Garfield-" Beast Boy cut Damien off.

"You are to keep him and Slade away from each other and give them the worst torture there is for them. Am I clear? Don't make me come back and change you into ice cream. Then you will melt and cease to exist forever," Beast Boy said sternly. The hamburger gulped.

"Yes master," Damien replied. Beast Boy disappeared in a puff of smoke to his bedroom. Raven sat up with a smile on her face. She was naked under the sheets and Beast Boy felt his desire for her rise. Raven saw his hunger, lust, and love for her.

"I've waited seven long years Raven," he said as he removed his shirt. Raven eyed him with a small smile.

"Seven long years keeping my hope up that you were alive. Seven long years of not smelling you. Seven long years without touching you. _Seven_… _long_… _years_ Raven." By now Beast Boy was beside the bed. Raven only smiled at him.

"And now, don't expect me to hold back what I've kept inside for seven years," he said huskily in her ear as he crawled in beside her. His warm breath and the idea of what he said sent shivers of anticipation down her spine and her skin covered in goose bumps. He bit at her ear and nibbled her neck. She moaned as he straddled her. Then they both could hold back no longer and threw themselves at each other, crushing their lips together in a passionate and lustful kiss. Beast Boy kissed all over and groped whatever skin he could find. Raven ripped his pants and boxer briefs to shreds so that his now throbbing member could push against her exposed breasts. They continued to kiss for what seemed like all night. When they parted, their eyes were glazed with lust and love. Raven looked deeply into his eyes and he into hers.

"I love you Garfield," she sighed happily.

"And I you Raven," Beast Boy replied and he attacked her lips once more. But this time he moved down to her neck and gently pushed her to lie down. He sucked at her neck and then moved down the middle of her breasts to their nipples. He groped one breast as he sucked the other. Raven moaned loudly as he bit and teased her nipples, her hands wringing through his hair with pleasure. And indeed it was a very long night. The next morning, Beast Boy walked down to see Robin and Starfire sitting at a picnic bench in the underground cave. He sat down next to them and reached under the table for the mini-fridge. He grabbed a salad and proceeded to eat. Robin and Starfire chewed slowly as they watched him munch on his salad.

"So," Robin began, "Who's next?" Beast Boy set his fork down and clasped his hands. He set his elbows on the table and his head on his clasped hands. Damien was dispatched, as were Slade and Ice. Crow had come to their side, but was likewise dead. That left eight: Eagle, the Nomads, Pyro, Dome, Caesar, Gloose, and Screech.

"We will take out Pyro next," Beast Boy said and went back to eating. Robin nodded. He would be tough but not impossible.

"When will we do it?" Starfire asked.

"When Hatch awakens we will see if he knows enough or not. Then we will strike," Beast Boy informed as he speared a celery stick.


	10. one loss, one gain

CH. 10

Hatch awoke not long after Beast Boy's statement. He was down in the breakfast hall five minutes later. There, Beast Boy attacked him with questions about Walt's generals.

"I don't know much about them but Pyro won't go down easy." Hatch said darkly. Beast Boy nodded. Starfire walked up with concern on her face.

"Beast Boy, why has Walt not taken more precautions with his Generals?" she asked. Beast Boy smiled at her.

"Simply because he doesn't know which one we will hit. I'm sure he will start thinking and send only one out soon. And I'm sure he will be lying in wait for when we attack," Beast Boy replied. Robin and the others walked up. Raven was still asleep upstairs.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Robin said with a grim look on his face.

"So do I. I have the feeling he will be laying a trap. On our next attack we must take every precaution. No one can die. We are short on man power as it is," Beast Boy stated.

"So what do we do?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy looked to Hatch.

"Does our target follow a fixed path?" Hatch cleared his throat.

"My source within their forces has told me that they are getting nervous. The Generals are as cocky as ever however, and that will be their downfall. But since the source is only a grunt, he doesn't know anything about their movement patterns. I've tried tailing them a couple of times but they always evade me somehow. I know for a fact that they haven't noticed me," he said.

"So in a nutshell, we know nothing?" Beast Boy asked with disappointment. Hatch blushed.

"Pretty much," He mumbled. Beast Boy sighed. Raven and Cyborg joined them.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked as he looked at the long faces, "Beast Boy you should turn into a horse if you want to make a long face." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, and I thought _my_ jokes were bad," he said moodily.

"Beast Boy already is a horse," Raven said with a sly grin. Cyborg looked sick.

"Ew. I could have gone my whole life without hearing that. Now I've lost my appetite," Cyborg said with distaste.

"Cyborg not hungry for meat cause of a perverted joke? That's a shocker," Robin joked.

"Ok so maybe not _all_ my appetite," he said and reached for some eggs and bacon and left for the kitchen. Raven looked to Beast Boy.

"Bad news my mate?" she asked with concern. Beast Boy smiled slightly. He had missed that so very much.

"Just a little love," he said and kissed her cheek as she sat down next to him.

"We don't know how to target Pyro," Hatch stated. Raven thought for a minute.

"Ever thought of luring him out?" Raven asked.

That night, they all stood at the ready. Raven had promised she would get him out. Walt wouldn't want them together so he'd do anything to reclaim them. And for that he'd send his right hand man and strongest soldier Pyro. So to lure him out, Raven used her powers to pick up two twenty story buildings and hurl them at Walt's hideout. After she was noticed, she flew as fast as she could toward Beast Boy. Pyro was after her with his men close behind. Since they still had no electronics, they were forced to run as fast as they could over the new bridge and into the city.

Raven flew to Beast Boy who stood in the middle of a deserted road. Raven kissed him quickly before he told her to take cover. This fight was between him and Pyro. With his powers, things were going to get destroyed. They finally rounded the corner and Pyro stopped in his tracks. Beast Boy did a two finger salute and al his men from in the buildings and on top appeared and aimed their weapons at them.

"Oh fuck me," Pyro seethed.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I don't swing that way," Beast Boy said with a smirk, "On my mark, my men will end your lives. If you wish to live, join my side. Fight Walt and help me win. This world of death and poverty can't be better than what we used to have." Pyro laughed loudly.

"My men are loyal to the end! None of us will turn!" But before he was even finished, Men were raising their guns above their heads and getting on their knees. Pyro turned around and growled.

"How dare you betray Walt! You will all die for this!" He roared in rage. But Beast Boy's men were moving in to take their weapons and tie them up. Pyro dared not move or he'd be shot down. When 90% of the men had been taken to safety, Beast Boy spoke once again.

"Last chance," he said.

"Go to Hell!" Pyro yelled.

"Been there. I own the place," He said, "Very well, so be it; everyone but Pyro." All the men let loose their arrows or guns. The remaining men fell dead.

"Ok Pyro, just you and me. Let's go," Beast Boy said. Pyro opened both his hands and fire encased them.

"My fire can melt every metal known to man. You sure about this?" Pyro sneered. Beast Boy smiled at him. Then without warning, he rushed him. Pyro lifted both his arms into the air and brought them down hard. A large ball of fire flew toward Beast Boy. He leapt into the air and over it in time to see Pyro throw another. He was caught. He crossed his arms to block his face and was engulfed in the flames. Beast Boy's men yelled out in shock. But as the fire kept going, Beast Boy reappeared hovering in midair smoking. He slowly lowered his arms and looked at his body.

"Guess being ruler of Hell has its little perks," he said in amusement. Pyro was glaring at him with all the hate he could muster.

"It appears, Pyro, that your attacks have no effect on me," Beast Boy taunted.

"Maybe not that kind of attack. Try this on for size!" he yelled and stood stock still. Then his face began to slowly pull away from his face. Then with a jolt, a second head was formed, jutting out of his neck. Then the shoulders, the arms, the torso, and the rest of his body did the same till there was a perfect clone of himself sneering at Beast Boy.

"That _is_ an interesting technique," Beast Boy said with a frown.

"I can create an army of up to a thousand," Pyro bragged with a cocky grin.

"I see now why you are Walt's right hand man," Beast Boy said and landed on the road. He reached behind him and took out his bo-staff spear. He twirled it expertly as Pyro created five more clones. He smiled and folded his arms.

"Kill him," Pyro ordered. The six clones opened their hands and a fire sword appeared. They simultaneously gripped them and they turned into real samurai swords. Beast Boy wasn't going to lie. He was highly impressed and surprised. He hadn't expected this at all. He had underestimated Pyro. The first ran at him with the others close behind him. Beast Boy ducked his wild swing at his head and speared the second through the gut. He fell back with a yell of pain and burst into flames; he was gone in seconds with not a trace left behind. His weapon also burst into flames and was gone before it hit the ground. Beast Boy looked at his bo-staff spear and gasped. It had been melted.

"We have no blood," Sneered one clone.

"Molten magma runs through our veins," Claimed another.

"Don't think the ruler of hell can say as much," jeered a third. They had him surrounded. Beast Boy looked to his men.

"Stand down. I can handle these pests," he yelled to the roof tops. Hatch waved his hands and they all pointed their guns at the ground. Hatch glanced at the man in command after him.

"If he shows signs of losing, take them out all at once on my order. Spread the word," He said. Beast Boy glanced back and forth. He wasn't sure what they were waiting for. He dodged to the left as fast as he could. He grabbed the wrist of the clone that had just tried to run him through and yanked it to his left. The clone on his left tried doing the same so Beast Boy grabbed his wrist as well and used both of their swords to gut them both. He placed his hands on both of their chests and pushed back. He immediately grabbed the hilts of the swords and threw them to left and right. Two more clones were struck through their chests. He faced the last one with a glare as the other four and their weapons burst into flames. The clone raised an eyebrow.

"You're good," he said. The original laughed.

"But I'm better," he said. Beast Boy's eyes widened as white hot pain assaulted his body. He looked down at the blade jutting through his stomach. He had made another clone while he was busy with the other four. The clone in front of him walked up with an evil smile. Hatch's eyes narrowed. He whirled around to see a massive amount of clones, all with samurai swords.

"We are so fucked," he whispered. Beast Boy fell to his knees. If he didn't get this sword out of his gut he'd bleed out before he could re-heal. The clone grabbed his hair and forced him to stand by pulling hard. The original Pyro walked up to Beast Boy's side, his own sword forming in his right hand.

"Beast Boy, you thought you could defeat me. I'm Walt's number one man for a reason," he said quietly with a smile.

"You know the difference between you and me?" Beast Boy gasped as blood dribbled down his chin from his mouth.

"What's that?" Pyro asked as he tested the sharpness of his blade on the concrete. It sank through like a hot knife on butter.

"I'm smarter," he said and threw himself back into the clone behind him. He yelled in pain as the blade went into him all the way to the hilt. He grabbed the clone's hands, firmly grasping them to the sword and ran into the clone in front of him who burst into flames. He elbowed the clone behind him, jamming the nose into the brain and killed him instantly. He burst into flames and Beast Boy reached behind him and grasped the hilt of the sword. With a cry of agony he ripped it from his back and made to cut Pyro diagonally. But in all that time, Pyro knew what was coming and made to stop Beast Boy. He had raised his sword and attempted to also cut Beast boy diagonally. Their blades met halfway and clanged loudly. Beast Boy's blood flew onto Pyro's face. They glared at each other.

"You're right Beast Boy, you are indeed smart," Pyro sneered, "but smarts won't help you win in this situation."

"No, but skill will," Beast Boy said and kneed Pyro in his nether regions. He grunted and Beast Boy kicked him in the stomach. He flew back and landed on top of a car, his sword flying from his grip. Beast Boy leapt through the air and landed on top, sword piercing through his gut and through the top of the car. He chocked as blood flew from his mouth. He yelled in agony as Beast Boy slowly pushed it through. He stepped back on the hood of the car. Blood was running down the front and dripping over the sides. Pyro gripped the sword, grunting in pain and attempting to take it out. Beast Boy looked up at where his men were supposed to be. Instead of loyal followers he saw the top of the building on fire. Hatch and his men appeared through the front door, some carrying wounded.

"You did it?" Hatch asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Pyro yelled. Everyone looked to him. Blood coated his teeth as he smiled and laughed.

"You will never defeat Walt! He's impossible to kill!" He laughed harder, "My only regret is that I won't be there to see him rip you all, limb from limb." Beast Boy grabbed Hatch's side arm from his holster.

"It's time to die now," Beast Boy said quietly. Pyro cackled.

"You know what he has planned for Raven?" he asked, his red smile still in place. Beast boy stopped, his blood going cold.

"He's going to rape her. Then he will let his men rape her. Do whatever the hell they want to her. Then when she's in labor he will shoot the baby inside her and let her suffer before he finally kills her slowly and painfully by cutting her apart, piece… by… piece," Pyro said. He was baring his teeth in loathing now.

"It is my regret! My regret I won't be there to get a piece of-" He was cut off because Beast Boy had shot him through his left eye. He stomped up to the car and stood over his dead body. He emptied the entire clip into his chest and stomach.

"Mag!" he roared as he threw the empty one away. No one argued as Hatch threw him another. He loaded it, cocked the gun and emptied the entire clip into Pyro's head. He climbed down and threw the gun to Hatch.

"Set up a fucking flare! I want Walt to know I'm not _**fucking**_ around! I will kill his ass!" Hatch turned to the men.

"Do it. Now," he ordered and ran to make sure Beast Boy was ok.

* * *

Walt was pacing his room when Screech burst through the door.

"What?" he asked.

"You need to come see this," she said softly. When Walt got downstairs he stopped short in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Pyro was lying on an operation table, his one remaining eye staring blankly at Walt.

"Beast Boy set up a flare. He wanted us to find him," Screech said. Walt could feel his hatred rising. Just when he didn't think he could hate someone any more.

"Why would he shoot him so many times?" Screech asked.

"Pyro wanted to piss him off. So he told him what I planned for Raven," Walt said, "it's his message saying he is going to kill me." Walt did not even seem fazed by this.

"Well he's going to find I'm much harder to kill than any of my men," he stated. He turned to Screech.

"You are now my number one General," he said eyeing her, "Make me proud." Screech sauntered over to him and took his hand. She led him to their room with an expression of deep lust and wanting.

* * *

"Beast Boy stomped through the hideout, not speaking to anyone. He felt if he did, he'd be very cold hearted and evil to them. And it wasn't fair to anyone for him to take his rage out on them. So he stomped to his room and slammed the door. Raven looked at Hatch with worry.

"He's ok. Just mad at what Pyro said," Hatch assured her.

"What did he say?" she asked. Hatch bit his lower lip.

"I'd rather not say. It's pretty graphic. If you want to know you will have to speak to Beast Boy," Hatch said with a frown. Raven walked upstairs and knocked on the door softly. Beast Boy didn't answer so she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Are you ok love?" she asked gently as she sat next to him on the bed. He was glaring sourly at the ground as if he wanted it to die a slow painful death.

"It's an inanimate object. It can't die," she said to him. He grunted.

"Yeah but I still hate what happened today," He growled.

"What did he say?" Raven asked. Beast Boy's only response was his lips pursing.

"That bad?" she asked softly.

"Worse," he muttered. Raven stood up and got in front of him. He looked into her eyes and she smiled.

"It's ok my mate. He can't hurt us now," she said quietly. Beast Boy hugged her tightly.

"I don't ever want to lose you again," he said with tears flowing down his face.

"You won't. I'm here forever," she said and kissed him. Beast Boy was about to pull he down with him when there was a static sound in his head. He flinched and concentrated on it.

"Master. Come at once." It was Damien.

"I'm being paged," he growled, "I will be back A.S.A.P. love." With that he disappeared. In Hell, he appeared before the yorkie terrier and hamburger.

"Damien… Ice… what do you want?" he growled, "I was with my fiancée. What the fuck do you want? And it better be important."

"There's been a revolt sire," Damien said spitting grease with every word.

"Revolt? How in the hell can there be a revolt down _here_?"

"I told you that as the new ruler you cannot leave. There was a reason. The inmates of hell will only take orders from a terrier and hamburger for so long. We have no respect in these bodies," Damien said, trying to stay respectful of Beast Boy. Beast Boy thought about it. It was most likely a trap.

"Where are the revolting prisoners?" he demanded.

"We locked them in the last chamber. They are trying to break in as we speak," Damien said. Beast Boy walked toward the large double doors that were booming with the inhabitants of hell. Why were the demons not at their stations? Something wasn't right. He whirled to face the two who shrank back.

"What ails you master? You must take care of them," Damien said.

"Nice try Damien. Who helped you? Certainly not your brother so who was it?" Damien quivered and began to shift back to human form. His brother was also changing back.

"We found dad's cell and he used the last of his power so that we can control Hell once again," Damien said with an evil smile.

"I bet you ordered the demons to pretend that they were the escaped inmates huh? And when I began to fight them, under the rules of Hell I'd be stripped of my powers for turning on my own men and the next in command would take over, i.e. you. Smart Damien but I'm afraid it didn't work," Beast Boy said with a smirk.

"You're soooooo cocky. Dad gave us a bit of power to. So you have a fight on your hands whether you like it or not Beast boy," Ice sneered. Ice and Damien began to move so that they were both on either side of him.

"I had hoped that you would be smart. Now I will have to wipe Satan and his family out of existence," Beast Boy said shaking his head.

"Let's see if you can!" Ice yelled and they both pulled swords out of thin air and rushed him at the same time. They got two feet from him before the earth underneath them gave way and they fell to the magma below. Beast Boy put both his hands over either hole and they stopped falling. They rose out of the holes and Beast boy manipulated his hands so that they stood before him unable to move.

"I could end your despicable lives _right_ now," he seethed, "There is nothing I hate more than a betrayer. I spared your lives and this is how you repay me?" Ice began to sweat.

"But no. That would not be very sporting of me. Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to play puppet. I control one person. The winner gets to fight me," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"We won't fight each other!" Damien yelled.

"You have no choice. And it seems you're the winner Damien," Beast Boy said. Damien felt himself become in control of himself again. He was about to rush Beast boy when Ice moved in front of his field of vision and swung at his head.

"Ice stop it!" Damien yelled as he parried and blocked. Ice just growled as he fought hard to get through Damien's defenses. Finally, Damien was cut lightly on his forearm. He leapt back and landed lightly ten feet for his brother.

"You will never win unless you come at him with the intention to kill," Beast Boy said. Ice leapt forward, sword high above his head. Damien knew he was purposefully given an opening to thrust his blade through his chest. All he had to do was jump up. He instead jumped back as Ice's sword landed heavily on the ground, causing sparks to fly. Then He lunged forward, shouldering Damien in the stomach, winding him. Then in a swift upper slice, cut His entire face off. Damien fell to his knees and collapsed. He reappeared five feet away, sweating and breathing heavily. He was still in pain from the attack.

"I forgot. You can die over and over in Hell. That was the test to show that this is survival. It's you, or your brother," Beast Boy said. Damien growled at Beast Boy. Ice stood poised, face full of rage as he fought Beast Boy's control. Damien didn't want to, but he had no other choice. He attacked. Ice's expression was shocked. He blocked and parried, punching Damien in the face hard. He stumbled to the side and saw another upper slice that would decapitate him. He spun to the left and felt the blade roll off his body before he hit the ground. He felt his neck and found a thin cut going all around his neck.

Not to deep to kill; he was lucky. Ice jumped forward, jabbing with his sword. Damien threw ash in his face. He yelled in pain and fell back. Damien got up, turned to Beast Boy and threw the sword. In the blink of an eye, Ice was in front of him. Damien's eyes widened. It was too late. The blade made a wet "_shiiink_" noise as it sank into Ice's chest and out his back. Blood splattered the ground wetly. Ice leaned back, then stumbled forward and Damien caught him in time. He was becoming transparent.

"Damien," he rasped, blood flowing out of the corners of his mouth, "I don't blame you." He coughed, spewing blood across Damien's front. His head lolled and he disappeared, allowing the sword to clatter to the ground.

"You win again Damien," Beast Boy said with a smirk. The sword scraped across the rock ground and flew to Beast Boy's hand, "That was quite a battle. Who knew that bastards like you two could have feelings for one another; perhaps homosexual incest?" Damien glared at Beast Boy.

"Now. I'm going to be nice once more. This is your last chance to join me. Or I'm going to kill you right here and right now," Beast Boy said, his eyes narrowing.

"Fuck you!" He roared and rushed at Beast boy, sword held high, ready for a wild swing. Beast Boy blocked with his own sword and landed a punch into his stomach. Then he kicked him where he had punched him, doing more damage. Damien flew back and landed hard on the ground with a loud grunt of pain. His sword flew through the air away from him.

"This is no challenge," Beast Boy complained, "You guys almost killed me the last time we fought. Where's the spirit?"

"It's gone! My brother's and my life were intertwined. When you made me kill him, I lost more than half my strength. You might as well kill me because I'm not working for you and I'm unable to give you a good fight," Damien snarled. Beast Boy walked forward and he forced Damien to his feet with his new abilities. He placed a hand on Damien's shoulder and Damien screamed in pain. Beast boy saw in his memories, Satan's cell and his power that still lay dormant within him.

"So that's how it is," Beast Boy said. Damien looked at him.

"What? What is it?" he yelled in rage, "Just kill me already!"

"Your father gave you such a miniscule amount of power because he wanted me to finish you both off so if I came to fight him, I'd go in thinking he was powerless and underestimate him. I'd die," Beast Boy said. Damien was shocked.

"My father may be Satan, but he loves his sons!" Damien yelled in anger.

"He's _Satan_ Damien. He doesn't know the _meaning_ of the word love. He only knows the word tool," Beast Boy said, looking him in the eye. Damien looked about to break. He had killed his brother and now Beast Boy was saying his father only ever used him.

"Damn you for making me mortal. I never had such feelings till then," Damien cursed.

"Swear loyalty to me, and we can defeat your father together. And I swear upon my throne as ruler of hell, that you will inherit your father's powers," Beast boy said. He stepped back and offered his hand. Damien looked upon it with doubt.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Damien said and grasped Beast Boy's hand. He jerked as power flew through his entire being. It felt so magnificent! He was flying; he was so high on power! Finally, it stopped flowing, but the feeling stayed.

"Since I'm the one who bestowed your powers, the rules of hell say you are my servant whether you like it or not," Beast Boy said, then he smiled, "But you shall be treated like a comrade. Now let's go destroy the man you once called "father"."

**_HA! bet you didn't see that little twist coming did you? Sory it took so long. damn writers block complete with my move to texas and school sorta took up a lot of my time. anyway, hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Read on and Rock on!  
_**


End file.
